Memoirs of the Heart
by A.F.O.D
Summary: Being physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually abused can scar a person. Kagome grew knowing only one thing: all men are pigs. When she's offered to become a hitman, falling in love wasn't exactly the part of the plan.
1. Chapter I: Pigs

**WARNING!**

**SERIOUSLY, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**WARNING!**

**Rated: **M for violence, gory scenes, sexual content, cursing

**(no flagging or inappropriate comments if you can't handle the scenes please!)**

**SUMMARY: **

Abused both physically and sexually Kagome Higurashi grows up knowing only one fact, men were good for nothing scum's of the earth. She becomes a world famous killer only known to the world as K. One day she gets an anonymous call from a mystery man asking her to do a favor for him, and before Kagome turn him down she makes her an offer she simply couldn't refuse. Sent on a mission to kill a well known business man, Kagome tumbles into a world she's never seen let alone ever dreamt about.

**Pairings: **Inu/Kag, Mir/San.

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Action/Romance/Tragedy/Drama/Suspense/Crime (well basically a little of everything!)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER I: Pigs<p>

[[[[[2017]]]]]

A woman in her late twenties, early thirties walked into a room full of college students. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Houshi, Sango and I am here as a request from an old friend. Everyone, please be prepared to take notes as we are about to learn the history of the most infamous killer known in the world and how she left nothing, but a journal of her life story to the world. No one knows what she looks like, no one knows where she is, and I don't think anyone has the courage to look for her. Be on guard because everything I tell you is a fact." She stated as she walked over to the end of the room to prepare the presentation. "Most people think her story began on the 1st of January in 2011, but in actuality her story began on the 4th of January in 1997. It was a cold winter that year, snow still fell from the sky and people tried to keep warm as best they could. Her mother had just remarried, to an owner of a traditional Japanese Inn after Kagome's real father had left them for another woman. It left a wound in their hearts, but they mended it with each other. Kagome liked her step-dad, but only up until her 4th birthday…"

* * *

><p><em>[[[[[[1997]]]]]<em>

"_Papa please I promise I won't do it again!" a tiny voice yelled, "Please not the belt!" she whimpered. The tall lean man puffed out smoke from him cigarette then let it fall to her exposed back. _

"_I've told you dozens of time Kagome, let the customers do what they want. They are what put food in your mouth. Are you going to disrespect them like that?" the man said in a disturbingly happy tone._

"_He tried to kiss me papa, please! I didn't mean to!" The 4-year-old girl cried._

"_Well you did it anyway. I'm doing this for your own good Kagome." He unbuckled his belt and hit Kagome with the sharp metal buckle forcing it to dig deeply into her skin. The sound of metal clanking, leather and skin echoed through the quiet wooden house and loud cries could be heard._

"_Stop it! Please papa no more!" the floor was soaked in tears, sweat and blood, the child felt nauseated._

"_This is for your own good Kagome. Now you know not to stop a man from doing what he wants," he stopped trying to convince the small child, then he began another round of whipping._

_The child whimpered and her tears were in vain. The child, Kagome, laid there motionless finally quieting down knowing the man she called papa didn't care._

_A woman opened the door and rushed over to her child, "Satsuhi, what the hell are you doing!" she yelled._

"_Quiet woman, I let you live in my Inn for free and I will do what I want with your blasted daughter."_

"_When you married me, she became your daughter too!" she yelled back._

"_I am only doing what's best for her, she needs to be disciplined!"_

"_Not to a bloody mess!" the man hit her across the face and put on his belt. He knelt down to Kagome and rubbed her head, "It's for your own good." He whispered._

_Nodoka carefully picked up Kagome and wiped her silent tears away._

"_I'm so sorry baby." She whispered._

"_It's okay mama," she said softly touching her face, "papa is doing what is best for me he says." Nodoka cried loudly and held onto her little girl, what had she done?_

* * *

><p><em>[[[[[2001]]]]]<em>

"_Satsuhi, your daughters becoming quite a woman now." Said a drunken man sitting at the bar._

"_Oh yes, I've noticed too, can you believe she's only 10?" Kagome wiped the table as she listened to their conversation. She began developing at the age of seven, which is a common age, and all it's done for her was get stared at by perverted old geezers that came into their Inn. Kagome was smart enough what those men wanted so she did everything she could to avoid them._

"_I'll bet she'll be a real beauty just like her mother ay?"_

"_Oh yes. I bet so too," Satsuhi said wiping a glass dry._

_Kagome winched at the mention of her mother, who had fallen ill when Kagome had turned 8. She couldn't take in what was happening to Kagome, the regular beatings and all, and then one day she just collapsed, leaving Kagome to comfort and care for her wounds by herself. Kagome knew that once she had enough money, she would get her and her mother out of this damned place she called "home." She looked over at the man she called her father and mentally pictured killing him dozens of times. _

"_Kagome, go clear a room for Mr. Jin here please." Kagome bowed and went to prepare a room for the drunken man._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome grabbed the futon and blankets from the closet and laid them out accordingly. As she laid the blankets down she felt a hand on her back and the stench of alcohol. She looked over her shoulders and found Mr. Jin behind her, "your room is not ready sir, please go back outside." She said trying to hide her fear from the man. He grunted and pushed her down on the futon and began kissing her. Kagome pushed his fat wrinkled face away from her, but he continued kissing her neck, Kagome wanted to scream but her voice failed her. She whimpered and continued to try to push the man off of her, but he was too heavy. She cried silently as the man ripped of her kimono.<em>

"_For someone so young, you're already so beautiful. So new. So soft." He whispered._

"_P-Please… l-let me go…" her voice cracked as she pleaded._

"_I can't do that sweetheart, I've got a problem and I need you to fix it."_

_Kagome's eyes widened, 'NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!' she screamed in her thoughts. The man began taking off his kimono leaving him completely naked to Kagome, she closed her eyes but tears escaped them nonetheless. _

"_Please…" she whimpered. "Don't" she chocked._

_The man got up kissed her body roughly and Kagome laid there frozen solid, it was as if she turned into a block if ice, her body temperature dropping as she thought of what was happening to her. She felt something rub up against her thigh and she gasped when something foreign entered her body. She screamed, but the man covered her mouth and began pushing in and out of her. The man moaned and Kagome whimpered, 'it hurts! Someone! Please! Anyone save me!' she begged. But no one came. The man fell to his side passing out and Kagome felt a sticky substance between her legs, she felt weak and helpless. She put on her kimono and exited the room quickly; she held onto the wall and looked up when she saw a figure hovering over her._

"_You little slut," he whispered as he looked at the trail of blood that led to Mr. Jin's room._

"_Father, I didn't do it, I didn't want to I swear. He wouldn't let go of me, please don't punish me," Kagome cried falling to the floor. Satsuhi grabbed her arm and brought her to 'the room' and Kagome screamed in both pain from the sudden pull on her arms and the thought of another whipping. Although she knew it was futile to scream since Satsuhi had personally soundproofed the room, she still had to try and see if anyone would hear her._

_He grabbed the whip with metal spikes at the end and all too soon Kagome was in her daily beatings once more, the older she got the more her father's "discipline" tools became more "advanced." He said if you don't bleed you don't learn. Kagome was starting to doubt him and just figured he liked seeing her in pain, after all he wasn't even her father, and they were not related by anything accept marriage._

_Sometime during the beating Kagome had passed out and she awoke to an excruciating pain from her back and her legs. She stared at the dried blood that adorned her pail legs and arms and could only muster a small whimper. She got up only to fall back down from the pain and she shuddered when she hit the cold floor. She cried helplessly, why had this happened to her? Did God not love her? Was she cursed because she was a love child? What? What! She wanted someone to answer her questions but all she heard was silence. She tried getting up again, slowly this time and ignored the burning of her wounds slowly opening once more._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome limped out of 'the room' and walked into her bathroom, she did not want to go in the bath house for fear of other women seeing her, plus she wouldn't want to interrupt anything just in case her father had business with another woman, that would surely give her another whipping. She got into the shower, the hot water stinging then mending to her cuts, the dried blood from her body going down the drain. 'Just a little more and I can get us both out of her mama.' She told herself; this thought was the only thing keeping her alive at this point. Kagome limped into her bedroom after applying ointment to her skin, and walked over to her journal. She flipped through passages of the book, she remembered when she first got this journal, her mother gave it to her before she fell ill, but Kagome never used it until her calligraphy was readable. She opened the last page, and at the top was written: <em>**K List**_. It was called the K list because of her name Kagome and the English word Kill. She never really thought of killing them literally, just mentally._

**1. Kurana, Satsuhi – January 4th 1997 – Kurana Inn ***

**2. Dyoko, Raito – January 4th 1997 – Rai Candy Shop ***

**3. Han, You – March 18th 1998 – Hensu Corporation**

**4. Fu, Shin – February 6th 1999 – Fu Shin Bakery**

**5. Bell, Carl – June 30th 2000 – Katzu Hospital ***

**6. Oniri, Jayu – April 3rd 2001 – Kaido Corporation**

**7. Danuril, Hine – May 5th 2002 – Jin Corporation**

**8. Jin, Kai – August 1****st**** 2003 – Jin Corporation ***

_These were the men that violated her. Of course if Kagome had list everyone who had ever harassed her, the list would've been too long, so she decided that the ones that went on the list were people who have truly hurt her physically, mentally, and emotionally. She remembered each one of these men's names and what they do and what they look like because they were all engraved in her mind. She could see their faces every time she closed her eyes. Her hatred would grow more and more as each day passed; her heart grew a little colder everyday as well. She stared at Jin Kai's name and glared at it, she rewrote the name over and over until the paper almost ripped from the forceful pressure of the pen. She flipped back to the front of the book skipping through the written pages and began writing._

I will never forget his face. The man who raped me, I wish I could do something to them. I wish I were strong enough to kill them. But I'm not. There is only one fact I know, men are pigs and nothing else. I can't get the vile feeling of him touching me, I feel so dirty even though I've already showered and scrubbed myself clean 5 times. Why was I cursed this way? I can't hold back the tears and all I want to do is dissapear. I wish I had a different life, I wish my mother never married **him**. That disgusting man that doesn't care for me or my mom one bit! I hate him! I hate him! The them! I HATE MEN!

THEY ARE WORTHLESS.

_She stopped writing noticing the colors of her knuckles were turning white and decided to change the gauze around her body before she went to sleep. _

* * *

><p><em>[[[[[2008]]]]]<em>

The fourteen and a half-year-old girl looked at herself in the mirror. Her waist length wavy raven tresses cascaded down her body, her perfectly shaped 36 C breasts adorned her chest, and her tiny waist curved in delightfully and on her smooth flat stomach's belly button hung an elegant 'k' belly ring. On her wide hips the kanji for justice decorated the right side (closer to the front than the side of the hip), a very voluptuous ass and long creamy white legs. She stood at about 5'6 and what most people would consider the perfect body or "coke bottle body." Many of the women that see her sneer with jealousy, and become angry that they did not have her body. It was truly a "gift from God" body. But to Kagome, it was more of a curse from God, rather than a gift. How many men have tried to caress her and take her to their rooms (forcefully) and try to bed her? How many times had she pleaded and screamed (for those who succeeded) to let her go? How many times have perverted men of all ages and shape ogled her? She was disgusted. Men were all pigs, cold and heartless, but even then men being called pigs were in insult to pigs everywhere. They were animals that seek meat and when they find it, stop at nothing to have it. Kagome did her best to hide her growing body when she was younger but rumors among men have spread, "Check out the Kurana Inn's daughter," they would whisper to each other. It made her sick to her stomach. Why couldn't her breast stop growing? Why wouldn't her ass stop getting bigger? But she had no answers for this except for, someone up there wanted to see her in pain and misery. She wanted so bad to have a "non-perfect body" that she went as far as to taped her breasts down to stop them from growing, but it never stopped them. She tried not eating for a week, but grow they did. It seemed no matter what she did, she was cursed to have this so-called "God given" body. She laughed at the people who believed in the word "perfect body," they didn't know the consequences of having it.

"_Kagome! How about you serve us some sake? Huh?" a drunken man hollered. Kagome walked over to the bar counter and poured the men more sake. The man grabbed her wrist, "how about you join me tonight huh?" he said, his breath reeking of alcohol._

_Kagome jerked her wrist away from the man and continued to serve them._

"_What's wrong aren't you a little whore anyway?" he sake gulping down his the vile drink, "you've slept with other men who've come here why won't you sleep with me?" the other men ignored him, either they were to drunk to care or they were afraid, but judging by the looks of things, the man speaking nonsense was their boss._

"_What do I gotta pay ya?" he asked, he brought out a bunch of cash and slammed it on the table, "this is all I have on me." The man had about 118,590 in yen, which, in U.S. currency is about $1,500. Kagome ignored him and walked over to the table that a couple was sitting at and asked them if they needed anything._

"_We're fine, but could you get my lady your finest desert please?" the man asked. Kagome nodded and inwardly glared at the man who ordered, he was obviously checking her out, and in front of his girlfriend too! 'Men truly are pigs.' She thought. _

"_Don't turn your back on her you little whore!" the drunken man yelled._

"_Hey Tachi, boss, I think she's had enough…" said a man sitting down. Kagome and the young man stared at the pissed off Tachi, Kagome was surprised to say the least that a man actually defended her, Tachi was pissed and glared at the stupid boy, "don't fucking tell me what to do. I want this piece of ass and I'm going to get it." Getting up grabbing a hold of Kagome's arm._

_The man sitting at the other table grabbed his shoulder, "hey man, the lady is just trying to do her job."_

"_Don't fucking touch me!" Tachi punched the man and his girlfriend screamed and ran to him. Kagome looked at the man in horror, "you're coming with me bitch."_

_Kagome pushed him away and began running to her room, her only safe place. Tachi ran after her tackling her and holding onto her feet._

"_Boss!" yelled the young looking man. Tachi looked over at him, "Kiren, you either help me or I fire you." He said, Kagome looked over at the man, Kiren, her eyes pleading to help her, they widened when he began walking over to her, and Kagome struggled trying to fight them off._

"_Let go of me!" she yelled. 'So money is more important than doing the right thing? I hate men! I absolutely hate them!' she yelled in her mind as she struggled to get away from Tachi and Kiren._

_Tachi slapped her and they brought her into a random room. "Leave" said Tachi. Kiren bowed his head and closed the door. The man began taking off his shirt and pants and Kagome struggled under him, "Let me go you bastard."_

"_Do you kiss your mother with that mouth young lady?" Kagome spit in his face and he smacked her harshly knocking her unconscious._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome woke up to the sun hitting her face and she looked down at herself. She cried when she was found herself naked under the blanket. She looked at the money lying on the floor and a card: <em>**Thank you for last night, it would've have been better if you were conscious, but I had fun. Tachi Hyun.**_Kagome ripped the card into tiny pieces and stared at the money. She put on her kimono and grabbed the wad of cash, she ran to her room hoping her father wouldn't catch her, knowing him he probably wouldn't have. He was probably too drunk or fucking some bimbo to notice what she does anymore._

"_Number 13." Kagome said writing in her journal:_

**13. Hyun, Tachi – July 9****th**** 2008 – Hyun Corporation ***

_She stared at her list and rubbed her finger against the names feeling the indents of the pen, she would've had hundreds of names by now, but not all of them are worth mentioning, "one day." She said to no one in particular, "one day I will get my revenge." She closed her crimson red journal that she had painted a while ago and locked it, she slipped the small keys back behind the secret pocket she had sewed into all her bras and covered herself in a new kimono._

* * *

><p><em>[[[[[2010]]]]]<em>

"_Kagome! Kagome get your ass in here!" yelled Satsuhi from his bedroom. The now 17-year-old Kagome hurriedly entered her parent's bedroom and her eyes saddened as she caught a glimpse of her mother, "stop staring at her and come do your job." He said throwing his kimono in the basket of dirty clothes. Kagome shuddered seeing her father only in his boxers. He walked over to his closest and threw on another kimono. "When you're done with that, go wash the bathhouse, it's pretty dirty." He said, Kagome catching the little snicker he made._

_Kagome nodded her head and watched him leave the room to go tend to the customers. She hurriedly packed the clothes securely into the basket and ran over to her mother, "Mama, are you okay?" her mother turned to her with bags under her eyes, she looked so frail, she was so skinny you could see almost every bone in her body, her eyes had lost it's luster and she looked so defenseless._

"_One day I will get you out of here mama. Once I turn 18 I promise I'm going to get us both out of here." She promised giving her mother a kiss and heading off to the laundry room. _

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry if I offend any guys, I know there are good ones out there, so if your a guy and are offended I am truly sorry. And for anyone else who is offended I'm sorry too.<strong>

**But remember I said read at you own discretion.**

**Please review so I know if you guys like it or not! :]**

**If not… I'll do a different story :]**

**Thank You,**

**A.F.O.D.**


	2. Chapter II: Eighteen

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for subscribing? And reviewing! And again**

**READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**ATTENTION! If you or anyone you know is being or has been abused or has been raped, or any of the horrible things that happens in this story there are hotlines that can help and the police is just a call away.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't feel like your alone, because trust me you are not. I am writing this fic not only to write a story but for AWARENESS.**

**THANK YOU ALL.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER II: Eighteen<p>

[[[[[2017]]]]]

"Now, according to research Kagome Higurashi matched her victims deaths with the dates of the journal. What they missed was that the ones with stars on them were set on the day, not the date." Sango walked back over to the desk where her briefcase sat and opened a manila folder, "now, what I'm about to show you are SOME of the scenes from the first two murders, which was both on the 4th of January 2011, if you are faint of heart then I suggest closing your eyes and passing it on quickly to the person next to you." She handed it to a boy about 19 and watched as he covered his mouth and shook his head.

"This is disgusting." He whispered.

* * *

><p>[[[[[2011]]]]]<p>

[[Jan 4, 2011]]

A black 2011 Cadillac CTS Sedan pulled up into the Kurana Inn. Police cars were everywhere and the Inn was full of weary customers outside in their pajamas. Miroku Houshi, head of the Crime Investigation of Tokyo, walked into the crime scene and looked over at one of the CSI personnel, "What's happened here?"

"Multiple whip wounds on the back and front, stabbed in the chest with his heart taken out and nailed to the wall, blunt force on the head, C.O.D. bleeding to death, but what's interesting is that he has a gunshot to the head… which is weird because it was after the victim had died that this shot was inflicted."

"Name?"

"Kurana, Satsuhi. Owner of the Inn."

"What do we know about him?"

"Besides the fact that he's dead?" the man with reddish hair and green eyes asked.

"Yes, besides that fact Shippou." Miroku retorted.

"He has a wife and daughter that left him a couple months ago, weird thing is all the records of his wife and daughter have been stripped clean of this place. No papers, pictures, clothing, nothing. Literally nothing, it's as if they never existed."

"Then how do you know they exist?"

"The customers told the cops." Shippou put bluntly.

"I'll tell one of the my workers to check that bit of information out then, anything else?"

"Hmm… yes, this murder was done by a ghost."

Miroku looked at him confused, "What?"

"It's completely clean, my best guess is latex gloves, not oven a shoe print, no sign of forced entry, the only thing that is evident is the huge cursive 'K' on the mans stomach."

"Take me to the body."

Shippou led him through the Inn and they came upon a sound proofed room, "any idea why it's sound proof?" Shippou shook his head, "Well… no one could've heard the gun shot… who found the body?"

"She's outside, apparently she was trying to check out and couldn't find him so she decided to look for him and ended up getting scared half to death."

"The whip?"

"As far as I know, the computer says the prints are all his."

Miroku nodded and stared at the crimson red colored lipstick that formed an elegant 'K.' He searched the room carefully hoping to find something, "Why would a man need a whip for?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"S and M?" Shippou suggested. Miroku ignored the little comment and headed for the door, "I'm going to ask some of the customers more questions, sweep this entire house 3 times if you have to. I want clues and evidence." Shippou nodded and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Somewhere about who knows how many blocks away from the Kurana Inn an 18-year-old Kagome was running fast and hard. She ran to her black 2007 Toyota Camry that she had gotten from some guy who asked her to let him fuck her. After she turned 15 in 2008, she made a choice about using her body to survive. She knew it was wrong, but she had to take care of her and her mom somehow. She took off her gloves and placed them in the glass container that held a very strong fluoroantimonic acid. She watched as the liquid turned a light red and the gloves begin to dissolve. Where she got the acid was another story, but one can guess it was made possible by her body. She drove to a cheap motel called the Ritsu Motel and parked her car in front of the room 108. She opened her trunk getting the bags of grocery and entered the room and walked over to her mom.<p>

"Mama, I've brought you something to eat." Kagome said walking over to the microwave and opening the can of soup, pouring it into the bowl she opened the microwave, punched in the minutes and pressed start, "It's canned, but it's good." Nodoka didn't reply and Kagome sighed. She grabed the soup once it was done then began feeding her mother, thankfully she ate this time because if she didn't Kagome would have had a fit. Once the soup was finished Kagome covered her mother with the blanket and let her rest. Kagome sat on the chair that faced the desk close to the bed; she took out her journal and crossed out number one.

**1. Kurana, Satsuhi – January 4****th**** 1997 – Kurana Inn ***

Kagome smiled proudly and wrote the day of death: January 4th, 2011.

"One down, 13 to go." Once Kagome turned fifteen, she started carrying pepper spray with her and learned how to defend herself by watching the kids at the dojo close to their Inn secretly. Her list stopped at 14 that year and Kagome was proud, and now she was going to get the justice she craved for.

She stared at the clock and noticed she had to move quickly for it was 8:45. Se was not going to let that man miss his death day. She kissed her mother on the forehead made sure she locked the door. She jumped into her car, dressed in her black leather pants that hugged her curves, she wore it only because she could easily and quickly move in and out of places in it, and it didn't leave fabric behind the scene. She fixed her matching black leather tank top that showed off her belly and her 'K' belly ring. This was definitely a killing outfit, easy to move in, didn't get too hot, didn't leave fabric behind and it was stylish and sexy. Kagome tied her hair in a ponytail and grabbed the fishnet and a black beanie. She couldn't risk leaving her DNA at crime scenes, so she had to protect herself. She drove down to the Rai Candy Shop and parked across the street of the shop/house. She noticed the man pick up his daughter through the window of the store, she couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 years old. Kagome felt disgusted, the things he probably did to that child made her stomach churn. She put on her latex gloves and grabbed slippers that covered her shoes so she left no shoe prints behind. Kagome waited until they went up the stairs and turned off the lights of the shop then made her way to their backyard. She hopped over the fence and quickly made her way to the huge tree and smiled at the convenience. She jumped up and grabbed a hold of the branch then brought her legs up, she stood up on the branch looking for another branch to hang on to, when she found one she let out a breath. She smiled when one of the branches was close enough for her to stretch her arm and open the window. She grabbed onto the wall and brought her right foot first then left foot. She sat on the windowsill and slipped on the slipcovers, she looked over at the small body sleeping on the bed and covered her mouth. Barely noticeable, but still their were red hickeys on her neck and chest. "Don't worry, I'll take this man out of your life sweetie." Kagome whispered, Kagome thought the little girl heard her for she could've sworn a smile formed on her lips, but when she blinked it was gone. Kagome slipped out of opened the door quietly and walked down the hall and grimaced at the "happy family" portrait that hung on the wall. She noticed the door to the master bedroom was cracked opened and she found the wife asleep on the bed alone. Kagome became confused and decided to check downstairs. She cringed her nose as the smell of sex in the air hit her full force. Kagome stayed behind the wall then looked over at the opened door to the storage room. There he was, Dyoko, Raito, the man who had earned her her first beating, with a woman so clearly not his wife. _'You sick and disgusting cheater!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind. She turned to look at the wall in front of her and tried to block out the moans and groans of the disgusting man and woman.

"Oh, don't stop Raito, ohhh," the woman moaned, Kagome felt like puking as she heard the slapping of skin against skin. The woman let out a muffled moan.

"Shh, or the old hag will hear you."

They both restrained a moan as they finished fucking each other and the woman breathed heavily, "That was amazing."

"I know." Raito said smugly.

"So you are getting a divorce right?"

Kagome could tell the man hesitated by the nervous laugh, "Yeah of course, now you better hurry before the old hag figures out I'm gone." Kagome heard a door open and close and figured there was an emergency exit back there, which to Kagome, would make this job a lot easier. Kagome looked over and found the man wiping his face with a towel.

'_Sick bastard'_ Kagome thought. She stepped in front of the door and did a roundhouse kick knocking Raito on the floor, his head bleeding lightly front the sudden and blunt impact.

Kagome grabbed her Blackhawk Night Edge Knife that hung on her belt which also held her black .25 Caliber Pistol and stared at the man, her eyes full if disgust and hate. She crouched down over his body and looked at her knife intently, "Now… I know there's definitely one thing you don't need in your body." She said stabbing the knife into his heart only penetrating part of his heart and he moaned in pain and Kagome stuffed part of the towel into his mouth. She twisted the knife and the man screamed but it was useless for the towel muffled it.

Kagome took the knife out and wiped it onto the towel. "You won't be needing this either," she cooed as she slowly cut his fingers one by one. The man shuddered as his body shook in pain. Kagome wiped the knife clean again, put it back on her belt, and removed part of the towel so that only his eyes weren't covered while she ripped part of the towel and placed it on his chest to stop the bleeding, "I'm not gonna let you "go" this easily darling." She hissed her voice filled with venom.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and be surprised. This little girl has received much pain because of you." Kagome said harshly, getting up in the process, "Tell me how does it feel to be killed by the same little girl you touched 14 years ago?" the mans eyes widened and tried to say something, "I'm sorry what was that? There's something covering your mouth," Kagome acted innocently, then her eyes turned cold, "too bad." Kagome put a silencer on her pistol and pointed it at his head, the man shook his head vigorously, saying a muffled "no, no"

Kagome brought the pistol down until it reached his "jewels." Kagome laughed, "You won't be needing this either." She shot off his privates and then man cried helplessly.

"Oh…" she cooed, "if only you had shown mercy when you attacked me, maybe I wouldn't be doing this to you. You know what I got that night?" she stared at his scared eye, "you don't know? Hmm, then I guess I'll have to tell you, I. Got. A. Whipping. Because. Of. You." She said emphasizing every word. And I'm just here to thank you." Kagome stared at the man not feeling one bit of remorse. She waited until the man's breathing slowed down and then finally stopped. Kagome stared into his dead eyes and shot his forehead, "Oh no, I was going to give a quick and painless death… whoops, guess I pulled the trigger too late." Kagome said in a ditsy tone. She grabbed the crimson red tube of lipstick and wrote an elegant K onto his stomach and just for shits and giggles she wrote cheater on the floor around the shape of his head. She put her pistol back into her belt and stepped over the body careful not to get blood on the slipcovers of her shoes then drove off in her car.

Kagome walked into her motel room and opened her journal crossing out another name.

**2. Dyoko, Raito – January 4****th**** 1997 – Rai Candy Shop * January 4th, 2011.**

Kagome smiled, 2 down, 12 to go. Kagome turned the light off getting comfortable on the chair since they only had one bed; and as she closed her beautifully sad, pained and cold eyes, 2 less faces were engraved into her mind.

* * *

><p>[[Jan 5, 2011]]<p>

Kagome stared at the pale body of her mother on the stretcher and held in her tears. "I'm so sorry for your loss," one of the paramedics said to her. Kagome nodded hugging the black trench coat that protected her from the cold of winter. She walked back into the motel and packed her things, she needed to get moving, plus this room made her remember her mom, and she didn't have time to mourn.

She sat in her car looking over the list, the first 2 crossed out.

_1. Kurana, Satsuhi – January 4th 1997 – Kurana Inn * January 4th, 2011_

_2. Dyoko, Raito – January 4th 1997 – Rai Candy Shop * January 4th, 2011_

****3. Han, You – March 18****th**** 1998 – Hensu Corporation****

**4. Fu, Shin – February 6****th**** 1999 – Fu Shin Bakery**

**5. Bell, Carl – June 30****th**** 2000 – Katzu Hospital ***

**6. Oniri, Jayu – April 3****rd**** 2001 – Kaido Corporation**

**7. Danuril, Hine – May 5****th**** 2002 – Jin Corporation**

**8. Jin, Kai – August 11****st**** 2003 – Jin Corporation ***

**9. Meyo, Beijirin – September 28****th**** 2004 – Meyo Clothing Industries**

**10. Sasaki, Michio – December 24****th**** 2005 – Kaido Corporation**

**11. Abe, Takechi – October 14****th**** 2006 – Kajino Trucking Company ***

**12. Oono, Sho – June 2****nd**** 2007 – JE Television Station**

**13. Hyun, Tachi – July 9****th**** 2008 – Hyun Corporation ***

**14. Kichida, Kiren – July 9****th**** 2008 – Hyun Corporation**

Kagome dropped the journal onto the passenger seat and laughed when she noticed she needed to kill another one in about 4 days. She was hunting those who had stars first then she was going to hunt the rest. Kagome knew in her mind that what she was doing was wrong, but it was the only way to settle her heart and the images of these mens' faces. Now that her "father" of a bastard and Raito were dead she hadn't dreamt about them, and considering she had nightmares about them everyday, was saying a lot. The closest date was the 9th, which meant Tachi Hyun. Kagome was going to enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>"Another murder?" asked Miroku pulling up once again in his black 2011 Cadillac CTS Sedan.<p>

"Yup, same night. This man died somewhere around 11, whoever this is moves fast. Similar M.O." Replied Shippou.

Miroku stood outside the candy shop where she saw a woman and child talking to an officer, "Wife and kid?"

"Yeah, if you ask me they don't seem all too disappointed."

"What do you mean?"

"The wife was the one that found the body, at first she was, of course, shocked and cried, but then she saw the writing."

Miroku looked at Shippou curiously, "what writing?"

"It's better to show you." They went inside the house, Miroku making eye contact with the mother and noticed a hint of relief, yet fear.

Miroku cringed his nose at the smell of the dead body, and noticed the word 'CHEATER' written on the floor.

"I see… you find any evidence of this?"

Shippou nodded, "Up against the wall is semen and when we questioned the wife if they had ever been intimate in here she said she never stepped foot back there because her husband told her it was off limits."

"That question seems a little personal don't you think?"

"If it's to solve a crime I don't think so."

Miroku sighed and looked at the wounds, one to the heart, his fingers were cut off and his private parts were shot at. "Gruesome." He stated.

"Yup, this 'K' person sure has no remorse."

"It's a woman," Miroku stated.

"And how would you know that?"

"It's obvious by the hand writing, and the lipstick," he looked over at Shippou, who nodded and beat himself up for not noticing that little detail. "You can tell by the wounds implicated on these two victims that these murders are not just cold blooded murders, they were personal. Two kills in one night? The date must mean something to her." Miroku stated.

"I'm guessing these men have hurt her in some way." Chimed a woman's voice. Miroku and Shippou turned and Miroku smiled.

"Agent Taijia Sango, I'm glad you made it."

"I was called on my vacation time to help solve this case, I figured it must be important if I had to be called out of vacation."

"Agent Taijia Sango," she said bowing her head to Shippou, "Kitsune Shippou." He replied.

"We'll let you get back to work, Agent Houshi and I will check around the perimeter." She explained.

They walked to the backyard and Sango noticed one of the windows opened. "I doubt they keep that open for the night breeze." Said Miroku. They decided to go up to the house and opened the door where the window was open and stared at the room, confused, "This is the daughters room," said Sango shocked, "she couldn't have opened this window. And I doubt the mother would let her daughter's window be wide open." Sango looked out the window and noticed a very small branch had been snapped, "Well, this is definitely how the suspect got in."

"She obviously left the little girl alone and the wife who was asleep on the bed." Miroku looked at her confused, "I talked to the mother outside before coming in. They weren't her target but Dyoko Raito was. Can't say I blame them for being relieved though."

"Why is that?"

"When I talked to the wife it seemed she knew he was cheating on her, apparently one night she walked in on them, but he didn't see her so she went back and pretended it never happened because he was the only source of income for her and her daughter. And the little girl… she's been sexually harassed by her father as well…"

Miroku's face scrunched up, "What a sick man."

"I know, who ever killed this man obviously had some right to. But we'd get in trouble for saying something like that." Sango laughed half-heartedly.

"Let's go talk to some of the neighbors and see if they saw anything last night." Sango nodded and they headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PELASE PLEASE REVIEW! I swear its not that hard!<strong>

**Thanks for the support!**

** REMEMBER: YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE, SO DON'T FEEL LIKE YOUR ALONE AND HAVE NO ONE TO TURN TO. There IS free help, and hotlines so don't go through through anything alone. **


	3. Chapter III: No, Isn't An Option Dear

**HEY EVERYONE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :)**

**I HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY STORIES!**

**THANK YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER III: No Isn't An Option, Dear.<p>

[[[[[2017]]]]]

"Now, who has heard of Onigumo, Naraku?" Sango asked the students who were carefully passing the pictures around.

A girl with short brown hair raised her hand, "Wasn't he of the most powerful business leaders in the country?"

"Yes, that's correct. Does anyone know how he may be connected with 'K'?"

A boy with died bleach-blonde hair shot his hand up, "didn't he order her to kill Takashi, InuYasha?"

Sango looked at him surprised, "yes, I can see you've done your research."

"Yeah, I've been interested in 'K' for a long time now. Ever since I heard about her on the news, I tried to follow everything about her."

"I see. That's very good, then why don't you tell us what happened on the 14th of December, 2011?"

"Well… to be honest I don't know all the details."

"I will help you if you make mistakes, come on up, it's alright."

"Okay…" he got out of his seat and joined Sango in front of the class.

* * *

><p>[[[[[2011]]]]]<p>

[[Dec 14, 2011]]

_1. Kurana, Satsuhi – January 4th 1997 – Kurana Inn *_

_2. Dyoko, Raito – January 4th 1997 – Rai Candy Shop *_

_3. Han, You – March 18th 1998 – Hensu Corporation_

_4. Fu, Shin – February 6th 1999 – Fu Shin Bakery_

_5. Bell, Carl – June 30th 2000 – Katzu Hospital *_

_6. Oniri, Jayu – April 3rd 2001 – Kaido Corporation_

_7. Danuril, Hine – May 5th 2002 – Jin Corporation_

_8. Jin, Kai – August 11st 2003 – Jin Corporation *_

_9. Meyo, Beijirin – September 28th 2004 – Meyo Clothing Industries_

**10. Sasaki, Michio – December 24th 2005 – Kaido Corporation**

11. Abe, Takechi – October 14th 2006 – Kajino Trucking Company *

_12. Oono, Sho – June 2nd 2007 – JE Television Station_

_13. Hyun, Tachi – July 9th 2008 – Hyun Corporation *_

_14. Kichida, Kiren – July 9th 2008 – Hyun Corporation_

Kagome stared at the list of names in front of her. By this time, the entire Japanese continent, and maybe even the world, knew of 'K' the killer. She had one hunt left and then she would retire from her life of crime and start a normal life, if that was even possible. She looked at the digital calendar on her desk, December 14th 2011. Only 20 more days until Michio Sasaki would meet his own fate. Kagome had moved to a nice enough hotel and had plenty of money to last her quite a while, but she still felt a sense of loneliness. Now that the images of the men who had hurt her are fading, she is constantly reminded of her mother, which made Kagome's heart ache for something she hasn't felt in months. She didn't know what it was, maybe motherly love? Well, whatever it was, she didn't like the feeling one bit. Kagome drank the can of Dr. Pepper and leaned back on the leather computer chair, she never got into alcohol and drugs, yeah her life sucked, but she never stopped so low as to do those things. If she was gonna die, it was either in prison, a bullet, or of old age. Plus she also had to keep her figure since she had to run a lot, climb over things and all that nonsense of how to kill a man and escape a murder scene without a trace of DNA and whatnots.

Kagome stared out the window from the 23rd floor of the hotel and watched the marry people going about their business, preparing for Christmas and spending money carelessly. She never did have any friends; the only thing that really kept her alive besides her body, was the thought of living a "normal" life after all of this was done. Those two things were what got her through most of the days from waiting, with her body, she could seduce any man (who was straight anyway) and get whatever she needed from them. Yeah it was wrong to sell her body and most people would label her a 'whore' but she was called that anyway, even when she wasn't; might as well use the term properly right? And Also, no one ever turned her on. It was as simple as that. No man could turn her on, and every time she looked at a man, disgust would engulf her entire body. She only acted like she was in pleasure to make it seem like she enjoyed it. When she got paid of sex, most of the men just do what they want with her, but she never let them fully control her. If they tried to hit her she knocked them out before they could raise a hand. She let them fondle her breasts and do whatever position they wanted and this was her definition of 'letting them have their way with her.' She was never the instigator; she was just the doll they played with. Many women would hate her for doing what she does, but they didn't know what it was like growing up being beaten and raped numerous of times. They didn't know what it was like being cursed by a body men couldn't, at least once, stop and stare at.

Kagome scoffed at the thought of people hating her, "If only humans weren't so quick to judge." She said to the empty room. Maybe she had fallen into the pits of despair, maybe she was doing _exactly_ what was the _'cliché'_ thing to do, but honestly, who gave a fuck? If you had to survive out in the real world, you would at one point have had to do what she did. So why didn't she get a job? Well she's tried, but all that's given her is more harassment, the bosses were all perverts and the customers weren't exactly what you called charming either. "Might as well put my body to good use right God?" Kagome said spitefully. She closed her eyes and drank her Dr. Pepper swallowing a small pill in the process. She couldn't risk getting pregnant, and she made sure her customers were clean, after all there were more where that came from. Even if Kagome was a prostitute, she sure as hell was a high end top-notch one. She got paid around 197,425 yen or 2,500 dollars a night. Of course she only did this when she really needed to so she wasn't all that rich either.

Kagome stared at the phone next to the bed and wondered who the hell had her number. No on in the entire world except the receptionist at the lobby knew her number, she stared at it idly then when the phone wouldn't stop ringing she got annoyed and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Higurashi Kagome." Said a deep voice.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, "who is this?"

"That's not important right now, I have a request for you."

"I'm sorry I don't take orders from men." Which she didn't, I mean even if she was a prostitute at times she was allowed to say no to any of them, she was her _own _boss. Kagome put the phone back down on the receiver and tapped her finger on the table. How did that man know her name? She goes by the name Mi, Midoriko, corny but it was the first name that came to her. The phone rang again and Kagome grabbed it, "what?" she sneered.

"Before you hang up again, I would advise you to look out your peephole. Kagome rolled her eyes but walked to her door anyway and looked through the peephole, she saw 5 tall buff men dressed in semi-casual wear standing outside her door.

"You see Kagome, I'm not really giving you the option of saying no." the man spoke.

Kagome sighed, "Where will we meet?"

"Very good. I'm glad we have an agreement. You will walk outside and follow those men and they will lead you to a black BMW and from there you will be taken to me. And don't try to escape, those men have very big guns." He said as if he was talking to a little kid.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kagome grabbed her journal, gun and knife and put them in her green Nike bag. She before she opened the door, she unbuttoned her red flannel shirt enough to tease but still leave imagination for the eyes and tied the end so that her belly showed and fixed her jean short shorts and slipped on her flip flops. Kagome heard one of the guy's clear his throat when she opened the door and she smiled inwardly. She followed the one in army pants and plain white tee as the other four followed behind her. She made sure to add a little extra sway to her walk and continued to follow the man in front of her, she was strong, but these men were a little too buff and a little too trained-looking for Kagome to think she could win a battle with them. Kagome got into the back seat remembering every turn and street the car made.

* * *

><p>"You've arrived." The man with black waxy hair and what seemed to be red eyes said. Kagome didn't know if they were contacts or a birth defect gone wrong. "I'm so glad you could come on such short notice,"<p>

"Well it's not like I had any other choice," Kagome retorted in the same sugar coated tone.

"Quite an attitude." He stated, "Shall we get down to business?" he asked offering her a seat.

"We shall."

"I know your identity, obviously, and I know what your capable of doing." Kagome nodded so he would continue, "You have killed Hyun, Tachi of Hyun Corporation, Oniri, Jayu of Kaido Corporation, Jin, Kai of Jin Corporation and Danuril, Hine of Jin Corporation."

"Well I'm glad you know your history, what's your point?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

He ignored her bitter tone and continued, "All of these men were men trying destroy my corporation and because of their deaths you have stopped that from happening."

"Let me guess, this is the part of the story where you hire me to kill a guy that's also trying to destroy your corporation. Listen, I'm in too many cliché situations already, I don't need to be in another one. Why don't you use your tub of meats just outside the door? I'm sure they won't disappoint you." Kagome said looking at her nails uninterestedly.

"Well aren't you a clever girl."

Kagome smiled cheekily, "I've had practice." Then replaced her smile with a scowl.

"Impressive." The man said getting a little irritated with the girl, "I can't use them because I don't want to just kill him."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"No. I want you to make him fall in love with you, **then **crush his heart and kill him."

"Your asking me to make a man fall in love with me?"

"You've done it before yes? That's how you got your weapons no?"

Kagome pursed her lips, "That was nothing but a little act he conjured up to impress his parents."

"Well you're absolutely an amazing actress for them to believe such a lie, so what do you say?"

Kagome put her feet up on the table and leaned back against the chair, "how much am I getting paid for this?"

"How does 40 million yen sound to you?" he asked, "that's a little over half a million dollars."

Kagome thought for a moment, she would be set for life with that money. She smirked, "Make it 60 and you've got yourself a deal."

"45?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, 60"

"50, that's as high as I'll go, I'm sure someone else could do the job if you refuse."

"Then I'm sure they'll do a very good job."

"Alright, 60." Kagome pretended to think and got up, "you've got yourself a deal. I don't know why you chose me out of any other candidates, but if my price doesn't punch a whole in your pocket then, I'll be delighted to help you out Mr. Onigumo."

He looked at he shocked, "How do you know my name?" Kagome walked over to his desk and turned the plaque around, the case behind you is very reflective didn't you know?" he cleared his throat and turned the plaque towards him once more, "care to give me your full name? If not, I'll find out myself."

"Naraku. I am Onigumo, Naraku." Kagome nodded and looked down at the check he was writing; "this will be transferred to your bank account by tomorrow."

"Bank account?"

Naraku grabbed a black briefcase under his desk and looked carefully at Kagome, "This is your identity, I decided to keep your name as Kagome Higurashi, think of it as a gift. Everything you need to know will be in here, how you should dress, where you work, your likes and dislikes etc., then information about him and what he's like. Open this when you get to your apartment complex. And you'll need these." Naraku threw her a set of keys, "One's for the car and one's for the penthouse."

"Can you really afford all this?"

"I'm the third highest power in the business world, I can afford all this and 10 times more." He bragged.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "and the guy I'm going to kill?"

"Let's just say I plan to be number 1 after this," Naraku smiled coldly. "Oh and if you fail or try to disobey me, I will have both your heads on a silver platter." Kagome restrained a shudder and walked out of the office. She walked outside and pressed the unlock button and her eyes widened when she saw a red 2012 Camaro Z28. She walked over to the little treasure and opened the door and admired the sleek black leather interior. She stared at the iPhone sitting on the passenger seat, "Please head east to Hinamori St." Kagome put it down then popped the trunk and put the suitcase inside. She made a U-Turn and began following the directions the navigation system was telling her.

* * *

><p>Kagome's jaw dropped. A 280-degree (glass) panoramic view of Tokyo, the living room, was of course decorated with the theme colors between white, cream and beige and some gold. She figured the entire place was set up like that. Kagome found the kitchen where most of everything was stainless steel and an onyx stand and glass for the table.<p>

She found the black and white semi-spiral staircase where a grand piano sat and more of the view of Tokyo. She went up the stairs to find the bedroom and a lounging room/she guessed game room. Another case of small stairs hit behind a door size crevasse, which of course led to the pool/spa and gym. "Seriously?" Kagome thought, she went back down to the living a decided to open the black briefcase. Inside was a beige Gucci wallet that held her ID; were she noticed that her birthday was a day and a year off January 1, 1993 instead of January 2, 1992. It also held a bunch of credit cards and a note, **Use this to buy clothes and such, you will find a list of what designers to buy from.** Kagome knew it wasn't Naraku's handwriting for it was too neat, probably written by the secretary, she thought. Kagome set the wallet down on the couch and separated what she needed to know about herself and what she needed to know about her target.

**Name: **Takashi, InuYasha

**Age: **22 **Gender: **Male

**Race: **Japanese **Type:** Half-Demon

**Birth Date: **October 17, 1989

**Occupation: **President of Takashi Corporation

**Siblings:** Takashi, Sesshoumaru, and President of Taisho Records Corporation

**Interests:** Basketball, Soccer, Tennis, Anything sports related, Cars, Business, School, Kids

**Hobbies:** Collecting sand from different beaches all over the world, Chess, Reading, Playing instruments e.i. guitar, piano, vocal, violin, bass, flute and drum, marksmanship, anything fun.

"What the hell? Did they copy and paste this off of Facebook?" Kagome asked the walls, "This guys sounds like a good two-shoes. But I'm sure he's just as piggish as every man out there. And what's up with the half demon shit?" Kagome stated but kept reading.

**Biography:** Born on October 17, 1989 Takashi, InuYasha was brought into the world of business very quickly. His older brother Takashi, Sesshoumaru at age 10 had already deemed heir of Taisho Records Corporation. InuYasha took rigorous classes whether it was for business or learning how to play an instrument. The Takashi family has always been a musical and business family. InuYasha's mother being the world famous singer Izayoi and his father InuTaisho a legend in the business world.

Kagome lazily skimmed through the biography and then stopped when she found his picture. Honey amber/golden eyes and shiny straight silver locks and the most adorable ear she had ever seen. Kagome never realized that she had been fixated until she blinked and heard the knocking on the door. Kagome walked over and opened the door to a bellboy. Kagome leaned on the frame of the door and looked at the boy who gulped loudly, Kagome restrained herself from rolling her eyes, _'typical.'_ She thought. She smiled, "May I help you?"

"Ye-Yes…" his voice cracked then he cleared his throat, "T-This came for you." Kagome nodded and grabbed the bag out of his hand making sure to accidentally touch the boy's hand so she could amuse herself. He bowed and quickly walked away awkwardly, Kagome knew full well something between his legs were fully awake. She sighed and looked at the bag that said Sakura's, "Geez, what's with the designer clothes?" she asked no one. She read the note as she sat on the couch getting comfortable: **Use this to shop for clothes, I don't think your outfit is suitable for shopping in these kinds of stores.** Kagome was confused then looked down at herself and noticed what she was wearing, she laughed and threw the card aside. Inside the bag was a very nice pair of faded blue skinny jeans that had an 'S' on the left butt cheek, a white long-sleeved shirt, a cream fur vest, and matching leather cream boots that stopped just bellow the knee.

"At least they didn't make me wear a suit or something." Kagome heard the door knock once more and sighed, _'I swear, if this is the bellhop again I'm going to shoot someone.'_

"Yes?" Kagome's eyes widened when a tall woman about 4 inches taller than her, black hair tied in a loose bun and 2 feathers sticking out of her hair in her hair, wearing a very nice dark gray woman's suit that had white pinstrips, her cleavage just showing the right amount, very much unlike what Kagome was wearing at the moment. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got detained."

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Figures my stupid brother didn't mention me coming over. My name is Kaze, Kagura. Mr. Onigumo sent me here to train you on how too act like a business woman, and what you need to know so you don't get lost at Takashi Corp even if your just the front desk."

"Taskashi Corp? Front desk? Naraku's your brother? What?" Kagome ranted intelligently.

"He's only my brother by marriage, I'd hate to have the same blood as that guy, have you not read your bio?" Kagome shook her head still confused, "I see well time is ticking we'll get started. First of all let us look at your bio first." They walked over to the couch, as Kagura looked through the papers and red her bio aloud:

"**Name: **Higurashi, Kagome

**Age: **19 **Gender: **Female

**Race: **Japanese

**Birth Date: **January 1, 1992

**Occupation: **Front Desk at Takashi Corporation

**Siblings:** None

**Interests:** Kids, Volleyball, Helping people, Learning, Music

**Hobbies:** Singing—"

"Hold up, singing?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, we know you can sing Higurashi-san"

"What?"

"Long story, but you will need it to bond with him, anyways continuing. **Hobbies:** Singing, Reading, Swimming—remember this is just clues on how you can get him closer to you so feel free to add anything—and shopping—I'm not all too sure about that one—**Biography: **You grew up raised by your mother, Nodoka Higurashi, when your father, Kris Higurashi died of cancer—"

"Ha! That bastard doesn't deserve that kind of death, but thanks for changing his name."

Kagura ignored her and continued reading. After she was done Kagome had to laugh at the irony of her "biography"

"Okay if you say so." She said amused.

"Time for your lesson, you will start work in a week and within that week I will teach you everything there is to know about the business world."

"What do you have a book of 'Business World For Dummies?'" she asked jokingly, she stopped laughing when Kagura pulled out an orange book that said 'Business Word for the Incompetent. "Nice." She retorted. Kagura smirked and began reading.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, Kagome are you paying attention?" Kagome nodded in a dazed motion, "who is the 1st entrepreneur in the top 10 entrepreneurs?"<p>

"King Croesus, who ruled the Asia Minor kingdom of Lydia in the sixth century B.C. who is owed a huge debt of gratitude for minting the world's first coinage, thereby creating in a single stroke the lifeblood of every business: liquidity and cash flow. Moreover, his opulent lifestyle has given entrepreneurs throughout history something to shoot for."

Kagura looked at her shocked, "You seriously remembered all that?"

Kagome looked up at Kagura, "I had a father who would beat me if I got a 99 on a test. You could say my brain subconsciously learns things by itself so that I could protect myself, I guess it's a survival instinct. And after getting beat so many times the habit just stuck to me I guess."

Kagura stayed silent for a moment, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up such an awful memory."

"Don't trip, I gave him the punishment he deserved already." Kagome's eyes turned cold and Kagura could almost feel the hatred and the hurt in the air. Kagura cleared her throat and continued reading. At about 1:49 in the morning Kagome and Kagura plopped down on the couch.

"I am so tired." Kagome said not even having the strength to whine.

"Ditto."

"Its pretty late, if you want to stay and sleep feel free to, I believe there's a guest room up there."

"Thank you, and as much as I would love to just knock out right now, I have to get back home and make sure my little sister is okay."

Kagome nodded, "drive safely."

Kagura bowed her head and left yawning at lest 5 times before she got to the elevator. Kagome went up to bed and cursed when she realized she had no pajamas. "I should've packed all my stuff," she thought regrettably. She shrugged and decided to just sleep in her undergarments, she definitely had to do a lot of shopping tomorrow. Kagome took out her journal and set it on the vanity and noticed a black dot at the corner of the wall.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She grabbed a chair from the kitchen and reached for the small object, "a camera really?" she flipped the camera off and stomped on it as she got down back down on the floor. She searched the house for more and sighed, _'this is gonna be a long night.'_ She thought as she reached searched every nook and cranny of the penthouse.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! SO THAT'S THAT, LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! (to defeat the huns! Hiya!) sorry about that, anyway you guys should review :D and send me a comment telling me how you like the story. <strong>

**Next chapter is a time skip to a week so if you didn't read this and skipped to the next chapter well.. you better hope I explain it then so you won't get lost :]**

**Please grant me 5 reviews! I promise it'll help my creative juices flow!**


	4. Chapter IV: Second Thoughts?

**HI! THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER IV: Second Thoughts<p>

[[[[[2017]]]]]

Sango watched the students write down the notes on the board diligently, and she only guessed they didn't expect they would learn about the 'K' case personally by the same woman who helped with profile. She looked over at the professor, who she ignored the minute she got to the class because she wanted to show the kids she was serious and she smiled.

"Long time no see Sango."

"I could say the same to you Shippou, ever since you left the lab team 3 years ago, nothings been the same."

"Well, I've had my fair share of crime scenes and investigations, I figured it was time I taught the younger generation about it."

"I can't even imagine being stuck in a classroom instead of being out in the field."

"Well, with the technology we have nowadays, I'm afraid I just can't keep up. Well I could, but I figured I'd let new brains take a whack at it." They shared a laugh, "Its already been more than 5 years since the 'K' case, and I can still remember every detail."

"I know, these pictures don't even show half of what we saw."

"It's a cruel world."

"With 2 kinds of people, ones who get pushed aside, or ones that make room for themselves."

Sango smiled knowingly, "your either noticed or melted in the crowd."

* * *

><p>[[[[[2011]]]]]<p>

[[Dec. 21, 2011]]

Kagome gave her car to the valet who couldn't help but stare at her, obviously and walked towards the elevator. Her hair was clipped at the back in a half ponytail with her bangs perfectly shaping her face. She wore a black pencil skirt that stopped right below the knees and it accentuated her curves perfectly. She wore a white short sleeve turtleneck and classy leather black pumps. As she walked through the doors almost every single eye was on her and she couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes, why were men so typical? Have they never seen a girl before?  
>She ignored the stares and went over to the front desk and smiled, "Hello my name is Higurashi, Kagome and I am the newly hired front desk secretary." The woman looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, we were not hiring a front desk girl, we were hiring a secretary for Mr. Takashi InuYasha." She looked down at the paper, "oh I see, it looks like they made a mistake with a typo, but your name is here, I'll just need to see some ID then you can feel free to go up. He is at the top floor, 57, and I will buzz him in telling him that you are here." She replied politely.<p>

Kagome showed her her ID and she smiled giving it back to her a moment later, "Thank you very much." The girl replied.

"Thank you, too."

"You're welcome, please don't hesitate to ask me or anyone who works here where everything thing is." Kagome nodded and watched her pick up the ringing phone and answer it with a polite "hello" then write something down. She turned to another elevator and pressed 57. She waited for the doors to close and as they did elevator music came on, "Oh how lovely," Kagome said sarcastically.

Kagome got out of the elevator after a moment and blinked rapidly, as it seemed most of the entire floor was his office. Kagome knocked on the glass door and she heard a "come in" ring from inside. Kagome entered and forced herself to bow in front of the man in front of her, "Hello my name is Higurashi Kagome and I will be your new secretary, I hope I will be able to fulfill your needs." She said forcing a happy animated smile on her face like she was the happiest person in the world, yet she couldn't help but think that line gave a sour taste in her mouth. She heard the wheels of the chair move and heard footsteps come closer to her and she opened her eyes. Kagome gasped and then covered her mouth.

He chuckled, his masculine voice vibrating through his ribcage, "that happens a lot." He smiled. Kagome looked at him and the picture she had seen did not do justice to his looks. Kagome had never really seen such beauty? Most of the men she's met were old and disgusting perverts, and granted there were a few decent looking ones, but his features were shocking to her, was it possible to look like that? She stared at him confused as to why she was shocked by his appearance, but then Kagome figured that behind this gorgeous face of his, is a man who thinks he can get whatever girl he wants and treat her however the hell he wants because he's gorgeous and filthy rich. "I am Takashi, InuYasha and I will be your boss until you decide to quit or get fired." He said jokingly. Kagome watched him carefully, he had stared straight into her eyes the entire time, and it made her feel quite uncomfortable; most men stared elsewhere so she wasn't used to eye contact with men. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a tray full of documents and folders, "I'm sorry to have to give you so much work on the first day, but I really need these organized and filed, you're desk in right there." He said pointing to the desk that was on the far right side of the room.

"It's completely fine…" she lied, "you're my boss." The word 'my boss' left a bitter taste in her mouth but she smiled anyways then walked over to her desk adding a little more sway to her walk. She, however, didn't feel anyone staring at her and when she turned back she found him busy typing something sufficiently fast on the computer. Kagome began looking through the paperwork and inwardly sigh as she began organizing them. She took little glances at him and was flabbergasted that he hadn't check her out once! _'I mean seriously is he gay or what? If he was, Naraku's got the wrong girl, hell he's got the wrong gender!'_ she thought amusingly.

* * *

><p>After about an hour or two later, Kagome had finished organizing and filing all the documents and folders and laid them down on the desk then sat quietly at her post. InuYasha who had noticed the shuffling of papers had vanished looked over at Kagome and looked at her shocked, "Finished already?" he asked quite surprised.<p>

"Yes Mr. Takashi" Kagome replied obediently, she thought for a moment _'was this __**really**__ worth 60 million yen?_' she sighed, _'that's about 780,000 dollars. Obviously, the man had enough money to spare right? This is only for a while anyways, so I guess it's worth it.'_

He scratched the back of his head, "Please call me InuYasha, Mr. Takashi reminds me of my old man." He jested.

"Very well InuYasha-sama."

"I guess that works. Do you mind checking to make sure the filing cabinets are all accurate? My last secretary wasn't very bright and not as efficient as you."

'_Then why would you hire her?'_ Kagome thought.

"I know what your thinking, why would I hire her right? Well it was actually my mother's idea, she was the daughter of a long time friend my mother knew and she needed to make some money, unfortunately I had to fire her because nothing was really getting done."

Kagome nodded and then turned her back to file the paper work, _'that was creepy…'_ Kagome thought, she glanced at him, _'why won't you crack damn it?'_ she looked down at herself, I mean she had curves showing, did she have to show cleavage? _'Maybe tomorrow I'll come… just a little more sultry' _Kagome opened the file cabinet and her eyes widened, _'just how inefficient was this girl? Why is there a fuckin Q in the A section? They aren't even close to looking a-like or close to each other on the alphabet! This is gonna be a while.' _Before anyone really noticed it was already 9:16 at night.

"Wow this late already?" said InuYasha trying to make small conversation.

Kagome turned to him, then noticed the dark blue color that covered the sky, "Oh, yes… time flies when your having fun." Kagome replied, _'what the hell? Time flies when your having fun? How corny can you get Kagome?'_ she said to herself, she laughed nervously then went back to filing. She wasn't even halfway done, _'whoever that last secretary was, she was a complete ditz, or she was blind and couldn't see the letters'_ thought Kagome bitterly finding a B in the H section. InuYasha's fast typing on the keyboard stopped all of a sudden and Kagome turned to him as she watched him leaned back on his chair and pinch the bridge of his nose, he loosened his red silk tie and buttoned the top button, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, please don't feel like you need to put on a front around me, pssh, I've had bosses who don't even ask!" Kagome said covering her mouth quickly regretting saying the last part.

"I see, well you can go when you feel like it, just tell me when you punch out so I know how much to pay you, plus you'll need something to do tomorrow as well just in case you finish whatever task I give you," he joked.

Kagome smiled, _'seriously is he gay? He __**seems**__ too nice! And he still hasn't check me out at all today! Am I losing my figure or something? How am I suppose to make this guy fall in love with me if he won't even lust after first?'_ Kagome thought.

InuYasha watched his new secretary have an inner conflict with herself and was curious as to what was bugging her, _'she too, had that face when I first met her,' _he thought back to the past. He sighed suddenly thinking about the contract he had to submit by tomorrow at 8. As his thoughts were filled with countless paperwork and business stuff, he did notice Kagome walk over to his desk and before he knew it he felt soft gentle yet strong hands begin to loosen the tense muscles on his shoulders.

"You look like you could use a break." Kagome whispered seductively. InuYasha's eyes widened and sat up pulling away from the magic hands that soothed his tense muscles and cleared his throat then smiled nervously.

"Thank you, but I really don't have time for a break, I have to fin—" he couldn't finish his sentence due to the delicate finger that touched his lips.

"I'm sure taking a small break won't ruin all your hard work."

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I will take a break when I am finished with my project, I swear. You don't have to worry. " Kagome sucked in her lips, _'I'm not worried, I'm trying to seduce you dumbass! Ugh. This guy is TOTALLY GAY!'_ she yelled in her thoughts but smiled, "I'm sorry, you just looked so distressed. I will be going now," she said walking out the door, she bowed, "thank you for a great first day, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight InuYasha-sama"

InuYasha sat back down and began writing something on a sticky note paper, when he suddenly stopped and began looking through his drawers to find a very small picture frame that held a picture of a beautiful woman about 20 or so, soft gray eyes and hair as black as night.

"Kikyo…" he whispered to the silent air. He still remembered the accident, the day that InuYasha lost his heart.

_FLASHBACK:_

_It was a beautiful morning, a woman with straight hip length hair and soft gray eyes smiled at the man walking to her. She gasped when her straw hat flew away from her due to the ocean wind but laughed, however, as she began chasing the hat, the silver-haired man joined her in the pursuit of getting her hat back who joined her in her laughter. When they finally caught it they fell into the cold gentle ocean waves, "Well that was exciting wouldn't you say InuYasha?" _

"_I love you Kikyo." InuYasha blurted out. The woman gasped at the sudden confession but smiled nonetheless letting her head fall to his shoulders._

"_I love you too," she muttered softly. InuYasha brought his hands on her chin and brought her face to his and kissed her passionately._

"_It's early I know, but I know I don't want anyone else for the rest of my life." He said pulling out a red velvet box, she gasped and opened it to find a simple diamond ring, the white gold band elegantly decorated with smaller diamonds._

"_It's beautiful InuYasha," she smiled, she thought for a moment then stared out into the wide ocean waters, "you know you could run away with me, forget about this business ordeal, don't you wanna travel the world? See amazing places and be free?"_

_InuYasha thought for a moment, "you know I would if I could Kikyo, but I love my family and being a business man… well it actually makes me happy. I mean it's stressful sometimes, but I actually _like_ doing it. I just… can't runaway, it's always been my dream to take over my father's business. When Sesshoumaru ran a made his own company my father almost had a heart attack, I just can't do that to him."_

"_Who cares? It's your life. You can't be serious about wanting to be a business man for the rest of your life!" She said bluntly._

_InuYasha smile faded, "I… guess you could be right…" he thought, the seed of doubt being planted into him, he gave her an Eskimo kiss, "I'll… run away with you."_

"_InuYasha you can't do this! Get back here!" yelled InuYasha's father InuTaisho._

"_I'm leaving dad, you can't force me to stay here." He said dumping his suitcase and belongings in his Mustang's trunk._

"_InuYasha, honey, please don't do this to your father, think about your family baby, I thought it was your dream to follow in your father's footsteps…" Izayoi, said after her son._

"_Are you seriously leaving your family for some girl?" his brother asked him coldly. "I mean, at least when I left it was to prove I was could survive on my own!"_

"_She's not just some girl!" he yelled, "She's my fiancé and she made me open my eyes. I don't want to be stuck behind a desk!" he got in the car and drove off to pick up Kikyo. _

"_I'm so glad we're doing this."_

"_Me too. I love you."_

"_I love you too." they shared a small kiss and Kikyo's eyes widened, "InuYasha look out!" she yelled horrified," as the truck pushed them off the rode._

_InuYasha woke up in a white room, his family staring at him, he looked over at his mother who cried, she held the diamond ring he had given Kikyo and his eyes became blurred as tears fell from his eyes." InuTaisho told everyone to leave the room so that his son could have a moment alone and so InuYasha sat in the hospital bed with only the heartbeat monitor, and his broken sobs to break the silence._

_END FLASHBACK:_

InuYasha stared hard at the picture and then put it back in its place, his guilt was unbearable. If he had just watched the rode…she would still be with him. He sighed and went back to work hoping to force his own mind to set those thoughts aside and focus on his project.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked over to her car and took one last look at the 57th floor, "What's up with that guy." She muttered then drove off. When she arrived at her penthouse her phone began to ring, she saw Onigumo Naraku written on the screen and pressed the talk button, "Hello?" she said walking over to the couch.<p>

"How did it go?"

"I honestly think you have the wrong person for this job," she said turning on the TV then looking through the guide, "I think this guy is gay."

There was a dark chuckle over the phone and Kagome shuddered, "Trust me, he isn't gay. I wouldn't have sent _you_ if he was."

"Well I tried seducing him tonight, and I got no response, either he's gay or he's mentally unstable."

"Call when you have better news." He said frankly.

'_You're the one who called me in the first place! Stupid, bossy, unintelligent, thinks they're so smart, bastard men!'_ she ranted in her mind, "Alright, ciao." Kagome quickly hung up and groaned as she felt her stomach grumble loudly. She forgot she hadn't shopped for food yet. Kagome grabbed her purse and changed into a pair of white and gold Juicy Couture tracksuit. She slipped on a pair of matching white and gold Nike sneakers then grabbed the keys, made sure the credit cards were in her purse then made her way down to her car and drove to the 24 hour Hansu store, which was like a Target, but more expensive, why you ask, because they were popular and a super super market with everything in it from foods to house furniture.

If there was anything she loved more than lazying around and getting justice, it was food. As Kagome grabbed all the necessities food, toilet paper and such, etc., she decided to get some new sheets and plates and what not. By the time she was finished she had two workers helping her push 4 carts. The cashier looked at her like she was crazy but Kagome just smiled and waited patiently for the girl to ring up the register. Once everything was paid off and SOMEHOW loaded everything into the car Kagome threw a sweet 'thank you' to the workers that helped her and went on her merry way. When she arrived at the apartment building she asked the workers from there to help her too and some men that were living there decided to help too; supposedly it wasn't right for a lady to carry such heavy things, but Kagome knew it was so they could follow her to her penthouse and gawk at her as she walked in front of them. _'Pigs'_ she thoughts.

Kagome stood at the doorway thanking everyone who helped and almost rolled her eyes when a man maybe about 5'9 or 5'10, light blue eyes and long black hair that was tied in a ponytail stopped to talk to her, "Nice place you got here."

Kagome smiled, "thank you very much."

"So are you single?"

Kagome looked at him pretending to be disappointed, "I'm sorry, but I'm interested in someone else." She winked trying to amuse herself.

"Well if you lose interest I'm free," he winked back.

"And your name?"

"Amimoto Kouga."

"Amimoto as in Amimoto Hotels?"

"Yes that's the one."

Kagome nodded and smiled, she waved good-bye then shut the door not wanting to really talk to him anymore when his eyes began to wonder over her body. "Like I said, pigs." She said walking over to the kitchen and putting everything in its proper place. She headed over to the bedroom and changed the sheets to green emerald silk sheets. The pillows were white silk covers with a sakura tree silhouette designed on them. She also added some ornaments and things to make the place a little more 'Kagome.' She had bought a huge kanji painting of Justice, which now hangs on her wall and another kanji painting Courage under it. Kagome looked at the time and decided she needed rest so she'd have energy trying to seduce InuYasha tomorrow. If she couldn't make him fall in love with her by her body she didn't know what would. As she laid in bed listening to the ticking of her newly bought clock, Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she looked at the digital calendar she plastered on her wall. "December 21st." she whispered. _'That's right. Only 3 more days until Sasaki, Michio dies.'_ Kagome sat on her bed when an image of InuYasha popped in her head. She shook her head, "What's wrong with me? Why'd I think of him right now?" she whispered. _'One more job to do and I'll be free from my list. So why do am I getting the feeling of doubt in my mind?'_

The phone vibrated wildly on the nightstand and she crawled over to reach it.

"Not having second thoughts are you Kagome?"

* * *

><p><strong>So the reason why Kagome doesn't know how to make InuYasha fall in love with her is because she's never loved a man. She hates their guts so she thinks all men are scumbags and cold hearted evil devils. But as the story progresses you'll see how love slips into her stainless steal armor.<strong>

**REVIEW! MUCH LOVE:**

**A.F.O.D.**


	5. Chapter V: A Silent Plea

**PLEASE READ: So you all probably hate me for not updating… and I am SO SO sorry. COLLEGE has started and I'm just not used to it yet. I hope you readers stay loyal and bare with me through the first few weeks of college and please review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter V: A Silent Plea<p>

[[[[[2017]]]]]

"Can anyone tell me what happened the night of December 24th, of 2011?" a hand raised up and Sango looked over at the black haired girl with think glasses, "yes?"

She fixed her glasses as she put her hand down and replied, "That is when Sasaki, Michio dies."

"Correct. Now this one was an interesting case because it seemed she kept him alive longer than she kept her victims alive. Usually the victims would die within the 5-minute mark, but this man died an hour after he got shot in the head. The reasons are still unknown, but it surely mystified the police."

* * *

><p>[[[[[2011]]]]]<p>

[[Dec. 24, 2011]]

Kagome stared at the clock as she finished filing the folders and waited anxiously for 10:00 to hit. After a minute of waiting the clock finaly struck 10:00 and she quickly got up, "See you on Monday InuYasha-sama."

InuYasha looked up from the paperwork, "Oh, yes. See you Monday."

Kagome exited the room and quickly booked it to the elevator then to her car. She drove back to her penthouse, grabbed her 'killing' outfit and a beige trench coat. She drove to Kaido Corporation and tried to figure out how she could get in the building without getting caught. It was not like he was the only one she had to kill in his office, but because of her killings of major corporations, security was tighter than ever. She skillfully changed into her outfit and put on a pair of honey brown contact lenses and a blonde wig. She covered herself with the trench coat to hide her outfit and out on a pair of stiletto boots. She fixed the blonde careful not the mess it with the fishnets and made it look like it was her actual hair. She put on very red lipstick and threw it in the passenger seat. She made sure everything she needed was hidden in her boots and adjusted the buckles of the boots so she could the security guards and adjusted her natural make up with heavy smoky eyes and the whole shebang.

She entered the building carrying a fat manila envelope and she noticed not many workers were there now. "May I help you?" asked the security guard.

"Yes, I came to drop off the financial paperwork Mr. Sasaki asked from our Daion Company."

He looked curiously over at the other security guard, "did you know there was gonna be a delivery tonight?" he shook his head, "I'm sorry ma'am but no one informed us of this."

Kagome pursed her lips, you mean to tell me I drove all the way here for nothing? Are you serious! You can tell your CFO that Daion company will never do business with this corporation again. I will personally tell them it was because of you two." Kagome was about to walk out when the officer stopped her.

"Okay ma'am, please go on up. He's on the 34th floor."

Kagome sighed pretending to be irritated with them then made her way over to the elevator. _'that was easier than I thought'_ she praised herself. _'Maybe I should be an actress after all of this.'_ She jested. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the camera on the upper right corner of the elevator and pretended to take out a small paper and pen from her coat and wrote something down. As the elevator door opened she noticed the all the high tech cameras at every corner she turned. She kept her poise up even thought she was wondering if she would make this kill successful or not. As she walked through the halls she couldn't help but notice the security guards that roamed the floor at least 2 times now from when she stepped out of the elevator. She had to be careful tonight or else she might actually get caught, and her ghost kill charades would be over in a heartbeat. She knocked on the door and heard a soft 'come in' chime from the other side. She opened the door making sure to use the fabric of her coat and found her last victim sitting just right in front of her with his back turned to her. Kagome locked the door behind her and inspected the room, noticing only one camera. She figured it was a personal one because it wasn't as advanced as the cameras in the hallway.

"I'm so glad you could make it Jenny, I've been so stressed lately and I could use the stress reliever." He said turning in his chair. He froze in his seat as he looked over at the blonde girl in front of him, "who are you?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"My name is Kim, I am here to replace Jenny because she got held up with another appointment."

"Another… appointment? I thought I was her only customer…"

"Oh did she tell you that? She tells that to all of her customers, it makes them feel special."

The man sighed in disappointment and looked up the blonde-brown eyed beauty. "Well… I have to say she got a beautiful replacement. Kim, was it?"

"That's correct. How may I serve you?" Kagome asked as she slowly untied the belt from her trench coat and revealed her leather outfit.

He smirked and licked his lips, "I'm in desperate need of a distraction, do you mind helping me?" he asked, playing along.

Kagome walked over to him and took off the tie around his neck. "I was thinking of doing a different role-play." She whispered seductively. She tied his hands behind his chair and he smirked liking the aggressiveness.

"So, what now?" he asked, "you've got me all tied up, I'm defenseless, what will you do?"

Kagome smirked and pulled out her most trusted knife. "Tell me Sasaki, do you like S & M?" The sudden bulge in his pants answered his question and she laughed inwardly. She walked over to him and playful wiped his cheeks with the back of the knife. "I have to warn you, I don't like being filmed?" she whispered to his ears, rolling her eyes as he moaned.

"The computer over there…" he said struggling, as the situation in his pants was getting restless, "…just move the mouth and shut of the camera. The password is '739L683R'" Kagome walked over to the computer and put on her latex gloves. She turned off the camera and walked back to him.

"Sasaki, before we start, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She turned her back to him and began taking off her trench coat, not wanting to get blood on it. "Do you remember Higurashi, Kagome?"

Sasaki paused for a moment, "Higurashi? I don't believe so…"

"Really? You don't remember December 24th of 2005? When you tied me to a chair and took provocative pictures of a 12 year old girl named Kagome?"

His eyes widened, "h-how do you know that?" he asked. Kagome turned around and smiled venomously at him.

"I'm shocked you haven't recognized me." He looked at her face and all the color in his skin disappeared.

"It can't be… you-you're the one whose been killing all—you—"

"That's right. You must've known you were next. Considering you've got all these high-teck cameras everywhere." He remained speechless and stared at her, his eyes full of fear. Kagome giggled, "so, what should I do with you? Cut off your hands? Gouge out your eyes?" she pretended to ponder on the matter and then she smiled. She looked over at his desk and grabbed his phone. "I know. I'll do the same thing you did to me." She cut off all his clothes leaving him naked and she tied up his feet so he would stop moving. "Now, now. Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." She said quoting what he said to her before.

"Please, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!"

Kagome made a sympathetic face, "awh, that's too bad." She stuffed a piece of cloth in his mouth then turned on the phone and began taking pictures of him. "I'm sure your wife would love this." She watched him struggle helplessly shaking his head, mumbling something like 'not my wife.' Kagome sighed, "this is getting boring." She put the camera down sending the photos to his wife and then brought out her knife again. She slowly trailed the knife down his legs and he quivered in pain. Tears began to fall from his face, but she continued nonetheless. She took his hands and slowly began cutting through the skin of his wrists. She watched him breath heavily and slowly decrease. She watched his eyes lose all life and she stabbed them aggressively. She pulled out her gun and silencer and shot him in the head. She wiped her knife on his clothes and put her trench coat back on and adjusted herself. She wrote 'K' on his torso and put the lipstick back into her pocket. She left the manila folder on the desk and she smiled in satisfaction. She got into the elevator just as one of the guards got out. She walked out of the building, her hands stuffed in her pocket and walked to her car. She took out the bloody gloves on her hands and dumped them in the container of acid. _'It's finally over…'_ she whispered. She leaned back in the seat of her car and stared at the roof. She gave a nonchalant sigh and started the engine, driving off to her home.

* * *

><p>"Have you checked inside the envelope?" asked Miroku who watched the CSI group take any samples left.<p>

"Not yet. Were waiting until everything gets photographed, then were taking it back to the lab." Responded Shippou.

"I asked the guards at the front and they said there was only one person who went up to visit him." Sango said entering the scene, she grimaced at the sight of the man's face. "That's disgusting."

"Did they describe what the person looked like?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, blonde, brown-eyed, about 5'8 or 5'9, fair skin. They said were welcome to look through the camera films."

"Okay, then Sango, you and I will look through those and Shippou tell us if you find anything that would be a possible lead." Shippou nodded and continued to work.

Sango and Miroku walked over to the video room and stopped at where a blonde haired girl walked through the doors. "looks like she's wearing heels, she may only be 5'6 or 5'7."

"True, let's check out the camera in the elevator." Miroku suggested and shook his head. "Go figure, she keeps her head down from the camera."

"Smart chick."

"Okay, now lets check the hallway cameras." The two watched the girl carefully and was amazed at how careful this girl was. She used the fabric of her coat to open the knob. "This is ridiculous." Miroku commented.

"Is there a camera in the room?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so. How about you go check out the room again, I'm sure there's a personal camera in there. I'll keep looking through these." Sango nodded and left the video room and went over to Sasaki's office.

"Hey Shippou, have you guys found—"

"A camera?" he asked, "Yeah, feel free to check it out, but where these." He said handing her a pair of latex gloves.

Sango opened the computer and asked one of the teckies to bypass the password. She clicked on the camera icon and watched the scene unfold in front of her. As she urgently watched the video she cursed when the camera was shut off. "Clever girl." She whispered.

"Anything?" asked Shippou.

"No," Sango sighed, "she turned off the camera before the actual murder happened." Sango stared at the blank video and closed her eyes in frustration ignore the noises of the people in the room.

* * *

><p>Kagome arrived at her home and collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes, why didn't that murder feel as great as the other ones? Why did she have this stupid voice in her head reminding her that, that is where InuYasha's future lay? Her eyes shot open. Why was she thinking of InuYasha? What did she care that his life would soon be coming to an end because of her? She stared at the house with a small lingering thought. <em>'Is this… worth it?'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW. YA'LL PROBABLY HATE ME. BUT I AM super super SORRY. AND YES COLLEGE HAS STARTED SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. MY UPDATES WON'T BE AS CONSTANT AS THEY USED TO BE. I'M SORRY TO ALL MY VIEWERS AND READERS. Thank you for all your support!<strong>


	6. Chapter VI: I Want Him!

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'M SOOOOOORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER VI: I Want Him!<p>

* * *

><p>It's been about a month since Kagome had started working as InuYasha's secretary, and its been a couple weeks since her last kill and yet nothing seems to have progressed between InuYasha and Kagome.<p>

They are a lot friendlier now, calling each other InuYasha-san and Kagome. But as far as any other progress Kagome has been failing. Kagome bowed as InuYasha went to go to the bathroom. Kagome waited until he was out of sight and she dialed Kagura's number, who she had gotten close to over the past month, and exploded, "That is it! I quit; this guy is totally and completely gay! He has no interest in women what so ever! I am not cut out for this job!"

Kagura laughed, "He's not gay Kagome, he's had girlfriends before."

"Yeah well somewhere along the lines he realized what he was and is too afraid to admit it."

Another burst of laughter, "Trust me he isn't gay, just keep trying, you'll make progress eventually. Have you tried just talking to him and not at all being seductive?"

Kagome made a face, "like that's gonna work he's a man he's a—"

"Pig, I know," Kagura interrupted, "Well you know some men aren't—"

"As bad as you think, I know," this time Kagome interrupted.

The two girls laughed, "We talk _way _too much to each other," Kagura said playfully, "try finding something to talk about, invite him to lunch and just talk, no seducing, no being too friendly, nothing."

"So basically treat him like a woman."

"Kagome! Some men actually like to talk about things."

"Yeah they're called gay people."

"Look, you want advice? That's my advice, but be warned if it works, you will receive an 'I told you so' followed by a pose of triumph." Kagome rolled her eyes, "so will you try it?" Kagome sighed.

"Yeah why not."

"Yes! My plan is working!"

"You know for a 24 year old you sure don't act like one."

"Shut up. Now get back to work little girl."

"Bye old lady." then hung up and Kagome screamed in frustration then started stopping her foot and having a fit. She heard someone 'Ahem' and she looked over at the door and she blushed wildly being embarrassed by getting caught by her boss.

"You okay there, Kagome?"

Kagome fixed herself and dusted the invisible dirt on her skirt and then began fixing her hair that had come undone, InuYasha walked up to her and grabbed the clip, which let Kagome's entire silky smooth wavy hair cascade down beautiful body. This was the part of the movie where everything went in slow motion for InuYasha. He watched her hair fall and frame her face delicately, a soft whiff of her cucumber melon shampoo tickled his senses as he watched her long thick dark lashes fan over her gray/blue eyes. Her petite hands fixing the hair that has been released from their hold and her tender pink/red lips making out his name.

"…Yasha-san? InuYasha-san?" he blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you would like to have lunch with me today."

He coughed then cleared his throat as if he was stumbling on words, "Yeah- Y-Yes. Yes, th-that would be lovely," he replied _'lovely? What the fuck? What am I am gay?" InuYasha_ thought.

Kagome smiled still convinced that he was gay and barely came out of the closet, but she was happy he accepted nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"So uhm… what do you like to do in your spare time?" Kagome asked as they sat down on a table at a small café that stood near the building.<p>

"Oh, uhm a lot. I mostly read though and if I really have extra time I play some basketball or soccer."

"Cool. I played volleyball in high school," Kagome said remembering that was one of her "interests," on her info paper, it was a complete lie however, she hated the uniform.

Oh so you like sports?"

Kagome nodded, "I love shooting more however," now this was the truth, she was pretty good a shooting through peoples heads.

"Really? Me too, what kind of guns do you have?"

Kagome and InuYasha talked about almost everything, _almost_. Kagome laughed as InuYasha told her about the time he gave his brother a haircut they were interrupted however, when a man behind them began yelling at the waitress.

"I didn't ask for onions this take it back!" Yelled the man a seat behind their table, Kagome watched intently and InuYasha looked over.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll go get you a new one."

"I'm allergic to onions, I could've died if I hadn't noticed.

"I'm truly sorry sir, I will get you a new one on the house." She bowed and left the fat man that sat there, she wobbled to her knees not ever being treated that way before and before anyone knew it she accidentally bumped into InuYasha and Kagome's table knocking over Kagome's glass, luckily she had ordered water instead of Dr. Pepper like she usually does, the waitress apologized, "I am so sorry ma'am, please forgive me." Kagome smiled lightly at the girl feeling sorry for her. She remembered when that had happened to her, she got a beating from her father for it. She hoped this girl wouldn't experience that.

"It's quite alright, really it was an accident."

"Yuki!" yelled the manager as he walked over to them, "I am so sorry, please let us pay for your dry cleaning."

"Please don't worry about it, its just water, no harm no foul."

"Thank you!" said the waitress Yuki. The manager pulled her aside and began lecturing her quietly yet harshly.

Kagome looked down at herself and her now wet chest. Luckily her skirt was a dark blue and you couldn't tell it was wet, her shirt on the other hand was white and the fabric became see through so you could see Kagome's lacy white bra. _'Wonderful, the one time I'm not trying to seduce someone this happens,'_ she thought ironically. InuYasha grabbed the napkins from the metal tray holding it then Kagome who blushed rapidly. He silently gulped as he watched Kagome dab herself with the napkin, he never realized how perfectly luscious her breasts looked. He blinked rapidly and noticed Kagome staring at him and he knew he was screwed, she probably thought he was a pervert and hates him for taking advantage of the moment. However, that was not the case for Kagome.

'_So he's not gay?'_ she yelled in her mind, _'score! Maybe I _can_ do this job.'_ She told herself. She smiled at InuYasha pretending not to have caught him staring, "Shall we get going? Lunch break is almost over."

"Oh yeah, of course."

They headed up the stairs and entered the Takashi Corp building envious and shocked eyes looking their way. Men were jealous because the boss just had lunch with the prettiest, not to mention the sexiest woman in the building and the women jealous because Kagome had lunch with their gorgeous boss. The people who were shocked were the ones who knew InuYasha wasn't the type to just chat with a girl happily and laugh like the way he did with Kagome.

They made their way to the 57th floor and began to do whatever they were doing before their lunch break.

The phone cried wildly in the quiet office and Kagome picked it up, "You've reach Mr. Takashi's line how may I help you?"

"Get me on the phone with InuYasha now, this is Paris." Yelled the aggravated woman on the other line in English.

Kagome blinked not understand her due to her fast-talking, "Pa'don me?" she said with an accent, Kagura had taught her some basic questions and answers if someone non-Japanese ever called.

"Do you not understand English? I want to talk to InuYasha. I-NU-YA-SHA," she said slowly as if she were talking to a retarded child.

Kagome pursed her lips but tried to be polite, "Who is this?"

"PAIR-RIS" she said again in a slow annoying voice, "It's urgent!"

"Please, hold."

InuYasha watched Kagome as she answered the phone, seeing her confused face then an irritated face followed by a forced smile and he could the person on the other line was giving her a hard time, his eyes watched her lips then suddenly looked up to see her staring at him and he looked away casually.

"Paris, is on the phone for you, she says it's urgent." He nodded and Kagome transferred the call, he pushed the speaker button and Kagome felt a small tingle on her spine as InuYasha's deep voice greeted the woman with a perfect American accent, "Hello?"

"InuYasha where have you been? You haven't called me in almost a month!"

"Paris I told you that we should see other people," he sighed heavily.

"You're the only person I want!" she cried.

"Parris don't make me do this over the phone."

There was a pause then a gasp; "I'm pregnant!" she lied. InuYasha almost lost it; one thing he hated more than a woman's fake tears was a woman's lie.

"I never touched you with lustful hands and you know that, how dare you tell me you are pregnant!" he yelled slamming his balled fist on the desk, which made Kagome jump.

"I'm sorry, I just… I just… I want to be with you."

"Yes, well you just lost your chance now didn't you?" he thought for a minute and kept his cool, "I'm sorry." Then pressed the 'end' button.

Kagome watched him place his elbows on the desk and burry his face in his hands. As if her legs had a mind of her own she walked over to him and gently rubbed and scratched his back, what most women don't know is guys love when someone scratches their back. InuYasha leaned into her touch and let his check rest on her gentle moving arm. "What's wrong InuYasha-san?" she asked worried. He looked over at he phone, "did you break up?"

"No, we were just dating, she was never my girlfriend."

Kagome nodded, "I'm sorry," she said not really meaning it, mostly because she's never felt love, well at least romantic love, before and she didn't know what it felt like to lose someone you loved like that, and a small portion of it was because Kagome was relieved. It made her wonder since she didn't like him. She bent down to look him straight in the eyes and it felt like gravity was pulling their bodies closer and closer. Kagome's body wasn't quite listening to Kagome's mind's protests and InuYasha felt the same. He closed the gap between them and stood from his chair wrapping his perfectly toned arms around her petite waist. Kagome's hand roamed up his perfectly chiseled stomach and chest as if Michael Angelo or God himself sculpted it. Their innocent kiss turned into a dance of war as their tongues gilded through their mouths. Kagome moaned as she felt a tickling frenzy from the kiss. InuYasha sat her on the desk and began kissing her once more. Kagome's flowing dark blue skirt lifted up as she instinctively wrapped her creamy long legs around InuYasha pulling him closer. Her body wouldn't respond to her! When she told it to pull away the more she pushed herself closer. The more she told herself to stop kissing him, the more she kissed him further. The more she told herself to not moan, the more she became louder. InuYasha stopped kissing her lips feverishly and began making his way down to her neck; he looked at her to ask for permission and her half opened eyes had the look of desire? Want? Need? Who cares she granted him permission when she arched her neck so he could get better access. Another moan escaped her lips as InuYasha licked and kissed and sucked and nipped at her neck and collarbone Her mind was going haywire. Why? Her neck was her weak spot! She never lets anyone come near her neck; one time a guy tried to and she knocked him out by elbowing him in the face. But her body screamed more! More! More! She needed his touch, it wasn't just a want, it was a need. When they touched Kagome's body moved on its own, her body craved for him, but her mind wouldn't allow it. As for her heart, she felt a tugging at it, much like when a child tugs n his mother's skirt when he sees an ice cream truck. InuYasha began to kiss up her neck again and this time he rested his cheek on her cheek and whispered to her ears breathlessly, "We…shouldn't be doing this." Kagome leaned against her arms that felt like jello and stared at him, her heart tugging at her more violently. She had to force herself to get off of the table because she had a feeling if she didn't she would continue to kiss him and never stop, and that was not going to be good news. Kagome bowed and excused herself to the little ladies room. InuYasha watched her leave and slapped his forehead, "Ah, how could you be so stupid!" he lectured himself, he had never touched a woman like that since Kikyo, and he's never felt that much need to touch, not even with Kikyo. His heart yearned for her, his body craved for her, and his mind…well it was thinking thoughts that weren't helping InuYasha at the moment. He stared at the empty desk and he couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto his lips. She felt so soft, her skin was flawless and not to mention he had never seen much a perfect body on anyone, hell even Kikyo's body couldn't compare. InuYasha grunted as his problem down under got worse. He cursed mentally as Kagome walked back in still looking as beautiful as she did when she was kissing him on the desk. She smiled at him as if nothing happened and went back to work. InuYasha groaned inwardly and tried to focus on the paperwork but so far, failed because her scent lingered where he sat.

Kagome ignored the loud beating of her heart and the tugging feeling, she looked aimlessly at the paper she was going over and poked her pencil on the paper not really paying attention. She thought about her situation, isn't this a good thing for her? She makes him fall in love with her, crush him, then set up an accidental death. What was keeping her from doing it though? She just needed to continue what they were doing and make him want her so bad that he falls in love right? I mean all the men she knew or met only cared about looks and the girls body, he shouldn't be any different. Kagome groaned why couldn't she bring herself to get up and walk over to him and start kissing him? She did it a few minutes ago for goodness sakes! _'it's not right and you know that Kagome.'_ A voice said to her.

'**What the hell? Who are you?'**

'_Most people would call me your conscience, we haven't talked in a while'_

'**What are you? Dori from Finding Nemo?'**

'_Short tempered as ever, look you and I both know what happened to you as a kid and as a teenager was wrong and deeply wounding, but you have to forget that image that ALL men are pigs. I know your heart knows he's different.'_

'**Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?'**

'_I know it hurts thinking about letting any man into your life, but can't you listen to your heart for one second and ask what it wants?'_ the voice faded and Kagome closed her eyes, thinking she was going crazy. Kagome unconsciously brought her hand to her heart and felt its fast beats. She felt an ache of longing and need, her eyes wondered over to InuYasha who was staring at the computer screen nonchalantly.

'_**I want him. I want to feel loved.'**_ Said a very desperate voice in her mind. InuYasha turned to look at her feeling her eyes on him and their eyes locked, the world disappearing in their eyes and only saw the other.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! WARNING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**I KNOW PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH COLLEGE -_-**


	7. Chapter VII: Everything Comes To An End

**Sorry I haven't updated in like… a year… everything's been so busy…**

****WARNING – LEMON** FIRST TIME WRITING ONE** SORRY IF IT'S BAD****

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER VI<p>

She didn't know how they got there, how it worked out this way, and how they ended up there of all places. How they got in with all the kisses and smothering was beyond Kagome's thinking capacity at the moment. Kagome's mind had no protests, all she could think about was the silver haired hanyou that was currently kissing her neck. She felt the buttons of her shirt becoming undone and pulled back, which surprised them both. Kagome was even more surprised since she's done this over a hundred time before.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Kagome's heart ached and Kagome couldn't bring herself to say no. She shook her head and hugged him tightly pulling him down with her onto the silk sheets of her bed. She fumbled around with the buttons of his purple dress shirt, his tie being the first thing that flew off of him, InuYasha chuckled his chest sending Kagome into a frenzy as his voice vibrated through his chest. Kagome blushed, she was a little mad at herself, why was she so nervous? It's not like she's new to this. She's done it plenty of times to know how things work.

InuYasha held her hands kindly, "Relax sweetheart, take your time." He whispered kissing her hands. Kagome could only nod and began from the top, she inspected his perfect muscular body, he wasn't too ridiculously buff, but he looked like he could knock out a guy with one punch. She lifted her nervous hands and began running her hand down his 8-pack that would make that American actor Taylor Lautner jealous. She slowly slid off his shirt away from his arms making InuYasha half naked to Kagome. InuYasha smiled at her tenderly and kissed her slowly, careful to not let his claw rip her shirt off even though he wanted to. He wasn't going to lie; he did want to see just how big her succulent breasts were. The shirt finally came off and InuYasha stared hungrily at the mounds on her chest, his hands couldn't even grab grabbed the entire breast, Kagome bit her lip to hold back a moan as InuYasha stroke him thumb ever her bra. InuYasha lifted her from the bed and was about to turn her around when she froze and quickly laid back down on the bed holding the tears threatening to fall. InuYasha cupped her cheek in his hands and asked her to sit up again, she looked down looking ashamed, and InuYasha stared at the creamy skin of her back, but because of his keen eyesight he could see every faded scar that horribly decorated her skin. He touched her skin making her flinch and he pulled her close to him forcing her to it on his lap.

He kissed her shoulder and unclasped her bra, when Kagome pulled away to look at him her bra slipped off easily and her perky breast bouncing as they were free from the fabric that trapped them, he pressed her to his naked chest enjoying the feeling of her hard nipples against his skin, "you're beautiful." He whispered to her ears.

He brought her down with him and Kagome moaned as she felt InuYasha slowly kiss his way down to her breasts. He kissed them teasingly and Kagome arched her back, which surprised Kagome, she had never been turned on by anyone, but if she were to ever be turned on by anyone she figured this what it felt like. Every time his lips pressed against her skin it was as if a warm burning sensation happened, it didn't hurt, but it frustrated her because all she could think about what having more.

Kagome gasped when she felt a wet slippery tongue on her nipple, she moaned loudly and grabbed InuYasha's head as if asking him to do more. He kissed it and then took in as much in his mouth Kagome gasped in ecstasy and he tenderly sucked on one boob and played with the other. He switched every other minute and Kagome bit back a whimper. InuYasha made his way down to her flat firm stomach. Kagome gasped when she felt a saddened breeze of cold air and she saw her skirt fly to the floor. Kagome tackled him down so that she was on top and she button his pants and unzipped it, InuYasha's nice black slacks too flew to the floor. Kagome sat on top of him feeling a strange wetness in her lower area and she blushed, this was the first time this has happened to her and she liked it. She rubbed herself on InuYasha who closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted. Kagome kissed his forehead noting that her breasts touched his chin, she went lower and lower until she stopped at his abdomen, she kissed every pack of his 8-ack and then stopped at the hem of his boxers. Kagome gasped when she saw the growing bulge in his boxers, she's never seen one that big before, and she blushed once again.

InuYasha grabbed her hand and set her hand on his manhood, "This is what you do to me." He said gasping as Kagome began to pet it.

InuYasha almost lost control as he pushed her down on the bed so that he was on top once again. Kagome shivered at his touch and she grasped when she felt his clawed hand carefully rubbing her inner thought and slowly moving closer to her wet and pulsing womanhood. InuYasha bent down and kissed her inner thighs, which made her moan. InuYasha inhaled deeply, her smell was intoxicating his senses. Kagome whimpered and he swore her words made him even more turned on, if that was possible.

"InuYasha-san, please take me." She whispered, "M-Make love to me." Their last bit of clothing soon joined the scattered clothes on the floor and he kissed Kagome's forehead as he positioned himself to enter her. He slowly slipped into her both feeling the warm sensation that shot through their bodies, Kagome winced, he was bigger and defiantly longer than most of the men she's slept with. She rolled her eyes back when InuYasha slowly began going in and out of her, she bit her lip getting accustomed to his size and as soon as she did, all she wanted more. She wrapped her legs around him desperately pushing him in harder and deeper into her, "Faster," she gasped, "Please, faster InuYasha-san…" she pleaded with a hint of desperation in her voice. InuYasha smiled and kissed her neck going faster and faster using his some of his demon speed. Kagome moaned loudly, "Don't stop please. InuYasha-san more." She pleaded. InuYasha's pride bloated up and brought both of them so they were sitting up. Kagome bounced herself on him and moaning/groaning as she felt his tongue caressing her breasts. He kissed every skin that was available to him as she bounced herself on him. Kagome forced his lips on hers after craving it when he kissed everywhere but her lips. He moaned, their tongues dancing a tango together. InuYasha felt Kagome slowing down probably getting tired and he chuckled his voice turning on Kagome even more. She pulled him down asking with her body to pound her until she was senseless. InuYasha smirked, "Scream my name Kagome." Giving her a chaste kiss. Kagome moaned in pleasure, "InuYasha-san" she whispered.

"Nope wrong." He said taking himself out making Kagome whimper only to moan as he pushed himself in roughly, scream my name Kagome." He demanded again.

Kagome gasped as she felt like she was close to coming. "I-InuYasha…" she said with a moan.

"Louder." He pleaded as he too was close to his end. He turned them over so Kagome was on top and he grabbed onto her wide sexy hips and using it as a handle to push him in and out of her.

"InuYasha!" she yelled a little louder sitting up and arching her head back.

"Louder baby." He asked as he slipped out of her once again and pounding himself back in and they both moaned in ecstasy.

"INUYASHAAAAAAA!" Kagome yelled out so loud it would be no surprise the people downstairs heard her.

"OH GOD, KAGOME!" he yelled with her. Kagome moaned once more as she sucked every seed he implanted in her. It was a good thing she was on birth control pills… still even if it failed she wouldn't mind having his baby. Kagome barely caught herself when she thought this and then she fell limp and InuYasha caught her happily. He kissed her forehead and they both fell in a peaceful slumber, InuYasha's arm wrapped protectively around the beautiful and amazing girl he just made love to.

* * *

><p>InuYasha was the first to wake up out of the two bodies in the bed. He stared down at her innocent sleeping face; he kissed her shoulder and nipped at her. She opened her tired eyes and her eyes stared at him, "good morning." She giggled when he attacked her with a huge kiss.<p>

"You're so beautiful." He looked straight into her eyes and she blushed. _'This guy is such a smooth talker'_ she thought, _'I wonder if he's fallen in love with me yet.'_

"Thank God it's Sunday." Said InuYasha, they both had no work today so they could do whatever they wanted. Kagome picked a red bra and some random black lace panties out of the underwear drawer next to her and got out of bed. InuYasha smiled liking that color on her. He still couldn't believe he just made love to that body.

"Get over here" he ordered her playfully.

"Who me?" she asked innocently, "but InuYasha-san I'm not even dressed properly." She teased.

He gave her a look, "you know, I thought that after last night you wouldn't add "san" to my name."

Kagome laughed, "I'm sorry, force of habit."

He shook his head and smirked, and decided to sit up on the bed. He looked around and finally saw all the scattered clothes and the messy bed, "I wonder where my boxers went off to." He joked, finally looking back at Kagome, who was now wearing his purple button up shirt. His heart skipped a beat and just stared t her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head, "it's nothing; you just caught me off guard."

Kagome laughed, "I'm gonna prepare some food." As she was about to walk to the door she turned around and looked over at InuYasha, "you wouldn't mind having ramen for breakfast would you? I haven't been able to go to the market."

He looked over at her, "ramen?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, your probably used to pancakes and bacon and eggs and a traditional American breakfast huh? I can run to the store if—" before Kagome could finish her sentence InuYasha hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately.

"Ramen is perfect." Kagome smiled and they walked over to the kitchen.

As Kagome prepared the ramen InuYasha watched her intently moving about in the kitchen and started to daydream about how he would enjoy waking up every morning to this woman. He daydreamed of a little Kagome or InuYasha running around and just a family, his thoughts however were interrupted when Kagome set down the 2 huge bowls of ramen on the table.

They ate peacefully, talking every now and then, but really just enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

* * *

><p>It's been a couple months since the incident, and almost every night InuYasha was over at Kagome's place. Sometimes they would be intimate, but other times it was just to hang out and "get to know each other." Of course, Kagome was just playing a role. She really wasn't the perfect girl he thinks she is. For a while now Kagome's been contemplating about whether she should tell InuYasha the truth or not. "yeah, that would go well."<p>

"What?" asked Kagura who was currently in Kagome's kitchen making herself some hot chocolate. Autum was right around the corner and Kagome's been on this "mission" for almost a year now.

"Oh it's nothing, just having an inner monologue."

Kagura laughed, "So how's the "make silver-haired hanyo fall in love with me" plan going?"

Kagome coughed a little being caught off guard, "it's getting there. I think I'm starting to earn his trust…"

"Have you slept with him yet?" she asked bluntly, sipping her hot coco in the process.

"What?"

"You know, have you guys fucked yet?"

"Sheesh Kagura, such a potty mouth on such a pretty face."

"Oh shut it Kagome, you know what I mean."

"No." Kagome lied.

"That's too bad. I think once you sleep with him everything will just fall into place and you can finally get the rest of your paycheck."

"I know… it's just taking a while for me to… uh… seduce him…"

"Huh… maybe he is gay…"

Kagome laughed, "I'm pretty sure he's not gay Kagura."

She raised her eyebrow, "weren't you the skeptical one at first?"

"Uh… well… yeah… but uhm… I mean I caught him kissing some girl in his office a couple months ago… so…"

"He has a love interest?"

Even though Kagome knew she's the one who made the story up, but when Kagura said it, she felt a ping of jealous. "Oh no, don't worry, I got rid of her… just so I don't have any competition, you know for the mission…"

"Nice. Anyway, make sure to keep us in touch alright? I think Naraku is getting impatient." Kagura finished her hot coco and put it in the dishwasher, "I'll see you next week" and with that she left going to god knows where.

As soon as Kagura left Kagome's cellphone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID and it said restricted.

"Hello?"

"Kagome." Without even thinking twice Kagome knew exactly who it was.

"Na-Naraku, what' up?"

"How's the case going?"

She looked around her apartment and picked up the remote to open her panoramic view of the city. "It's going good… I've earned his trust…"

"Oh I'm sure you have."

"What do you mean?"

"Just remember this Kagome, I have enough money to afford the lifestyle your living. I also have the best spies and detectives. I trust that this case will soon be over?" there was a pause and Kagome could only picture Naraku holding a dart and throwing it across the room to a picture of InuYasha stapled to the dartboard. "I'd say about a month from now exactly, you'll complete this case." And with that, the line went dead.

Kagome dropped her cellphone to the ground, could Naraku be onto her? She looked at the year calendar that was plastered to her wall. A month. Exactly a month from now… October 17…

InuYasha's birthday…


	8. Chapter VIII: My Girlfriend?

**Hi… I know, I know. It's been like 2 years… but here's the next chapter for those of you who are still reading. Sorry about the extremely long break! :/**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the call and Kagome was at a loss. She tapped the pen in her hand as she blankly stared at the contract in front of her. She was doing some editing for InuYasha, but it wasn't going too well. Her mind was elsewhere.<p>

"Kagome?" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Yuka, one of the new girls in the building. One of the new liaisons probably, at this point Kagome didn't care.

"Have you, by any chance finished up the contract with Tenku Inc.?"

"Oh, yeah, sure let me get that for you."

"Are you okay? You seem out of it lately. I mean normally your really on top of it, from what I've observed since I've been here."

"Huh? Oh yeah, no, no I'm fine. Thank you for the concern, but it's unnecessary." Kagome smiled as she handed her a manila envelop, "here's the contract. Let me know if there's anything else wrong with it."

"I'm sure it's fine. Thank you." She made her way to the door then stopped and turned towards her, "hey… if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to contact me anytime." She smiled and made her way out, humming a tune unfamiliar to Kagome. She stared at the empty desk InuYasha usually sits and shook her head. **'You can do this Kagome, it's not that hard! You've done this plenty of times.' **

'_Yeah, but you've never fallen in love with any of those people you killed'_

'**You again?'**

'_You do know you can't get rid of me right? I'm your conscience. The one that's been locked away all these years.'_

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, **'I think I'm going crazy'**

'_Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it hun.'_

Kagome shook her hand violently and let out a deep breath. **'October 17****th**** huh?'**

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as InuYasha worked around her kitchen, "what are you cooking?"<p>

"Relax babe, it's a surprise."

Kagome was still getting used to the fact that he called her that. "okay, just don't burn my kitchen down." She walked away and sat on the living room couch. She heard a knock at her door and she stared at it intently.

"Are you expecting company babe?" yelled InuYasha from the kitchen.

Kagome checked the time and hoped to god that it was Kagura, or worse Naraku. She opened the door and her fast beating hard calmed down as she noticed it was someone else.

"And you are?"

"Amimoto. Amimoto Kouga, we met when you first got here and—"

"Oh, yeah I remember now. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were free tonight. Had some tickets to the baseball game."

"Whose at the door babe?" InuYasha walked up behind Kagome and stared at the person standing in front of her door. "And you are?" he asked in a bitter manner.

"Kagome's date tonight, who are you?" he asked cockily.

"I'm her boyfriend." He rebuttled.

Both parties were surprised. Kagome and InuYasha never really established what they were, and of course Kouga had always thought Kagome was single, never really seeing her with anyone.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah, you might wanna rethink about that answer you gave me. If there's anything else we can do for you, I'd really like to enjoy my night with _my_ girlfriend." Before Kouga could come up with a comeback, the door shut on his face and he just stood there awestruck.

* * *

><p>"Girlfriend?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

InuYasha rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling, his face turning red. "I was going to ask you tonight before that idiot butted in."

Kagome stopped a laugh. She didn't know why it was funny, but it was. Before she knew it, she felt arms wrap around her, "I'm really not good that his kind of stuff."

Kagome stopped her giggling and looked up at him, but they way he hugged her didn't allow her to see his face.

"I haven't been with anyone for over 3 years, it's all kind of new to me again."

"3 years?" she could feel him nod and then pull away from her. "I really like you. So much that I honestly didn't know I could feel like this again." He paused and caressed her face, "but before we start anything, I want us to be completely honest with each other."

* * *

><p>[[[[[2017]]]]]<p>

"After her last victim, she stayed dormant. The reasons are unclear. Some say it was due to a love interest, which was suspected as Takashi, InuYasha."

"Isn't Takashi−sama married now?"

"He is. Happily, I might add."

"So, what else happened Houshi−sama?"

"Well…"

[[[[[2011]]]]]

"How's the case going?" asked InuYasha.

"Honestly? Horrible. This chick is a ghost. We literally have nothing on her." Miroku rubbed his temples, "I almost want to give up, but I feel like we're close to something." He took a sip of his scotch and leaned back in his seat. "These murders are definitely planned. They're all connected and it started at that inn, I know it."

"You'll find her. Don't worry. How's Sango doin?"

"She's good. She's good. Still playing hard to get, but I think I'm getting somewhere."

InuYasha laughed, "you gotta stop being such a pervert!"

"Whatever man, so what's up with that chick you've been seein? I honestly thought you'd never date again after Kikyo."

"I made her my girlfriend." He said bluntly.

"Already?!" he snickered, "that good in bed huh?"

InuYasha threw a random object at Miroku, "none of your business."

Miroku laughed, "That means I'm right."

InuYasha rolled his eyes then smiled, "she's different, and honestly one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's—something else."

"Ah, young love—oh, hey your birthdays coming up, what are we doing this year?"

"Probably just have another party like last year."

"Lame dude, you've got a girl now! You have to do something else!"

"Like what?"

Miroku shrugged, "something different. Too bad your birthday's during the cold season, it would've been nice to have a beach party and see Sango and your girl—" InuYasha smacked him across the head.

"I'm not letting her anywhere near you."

"Awh, come on Yash, you know I'll behave! Especially if Sango's my date."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at the tickets that lay on her desk. She looked up at InuYasha and blinked rapidly, "the hot springs?"<p>

"Yeah, I figured it'd be a good birthday getaway" he smiled.

"Just the two of us?"

"Well, I rented the entire resort. I'm gonna have a party the night before my birthday and then the rest of the week will be ours. My two best friends will be joining along the way, but for the most part it'll just be us."

"For a week?"

"Well… yeah, unless… you don't want to." He said a little discouraged.

"No… it's not that, I'm just…"

'**All alone… with InuYasha… that… would be the best time too****—****' **Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "yeah, this actually sounds wonderful." In the pit of her stomach she felt this overwhelming fear. She decided to ignore it as InuYasha's face lit up with joy and smiled.

"You've given me the best present." He walked back to his desk a huge smile on his face.

Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty. **'Best birthday present huh?'**

* * *

><p>"THIS IS PERFECT KAGOME!" Kagome looked at the determined look on Kagura's face, "this is the moment that you've been waiting for! Accidents happen all the time at hot springs, people get lost, people slip and fall, this is the perfect place and then you can get the rest of your money! This is wonderful!"<p>

Kagome lightly smiled and looked at the clothes Kagura was packing in her suitcase. They were leaving in two days and as much as Kagome hates to admit it, she really wished the day would never come. She was having second thoughts. This guy never did anything to her. The men she killed did. Maybe… there are some men who are decent… maybe.

"Kagura…"

Kagura stopped what she was doing and looked over at the concerned looking Kagome, "what's wrong kiddo?"

"I—I don't…"

Kagura looked at her wearily, "you don't…what?"

Kagome took a deep breath, "I don't think I can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW IF YA'LL WANT ME TO CONTINUE! I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE YEARS, I'M REALLY SORRY! :(<strong>


	9. Chapter VIIII: Is He Worth Dying For

**HEY GUYS. SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POST, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET BACK INTO WRITING THIS AND I'M REALLY STRUGGLING WITH FINDING THE RIGHT PATH FOR THIS STORY, BUT BARE WITH ME. IT WILL BE COMPLETED AS IT WAS MEANT TO.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't think you can do this?" Kagura asked in a very serious voice.<p>

"I… can't—I don't… I don't think I can do this!" she yelled as if her own body was trying to save herself, she pointed at her suitcases. "I don't think I can pack this anymore. I… need a break!"

Kagura let out a relieved sigh, "Oh Buddah, girl! I thought you meant you couldn't go through with the plan! You scared me for a good second there!" she laughed and dropped the clothes she was holding, "if that's the case, then I'll just come back tomorrow and help you pack the rest okay?" she picked up her stuff and headed for the door, "don't forget to tell Naraku about the trip, I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear about it. Knowing him though, he probably already knows." And with that she walked out throwing a sweet wave goodbye.

"I really don't know how I'm going to do this." Kagome told herself as she sank further into the couch.

'**FOCUS KAGOME! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO THROW AWAY THAT KIND OF MONEY FOR A GUY?" **she yelled at herself, **'with this kind of money you can move anywhere and start a new life! It's for the best. Besides, do you really think he'd still love you after he finds out everything that's happened to you? And everything that you've done?'** Kagome's eyes widened, "that's right… what kind of person would love someone tainted like me? A murder like me?"

'**there's no point in being with someone who you have to lie to every single day of your life.'**

Kagome got up from the couch and walked over to her mirror starting closely at herself. She jumped a little when she heard her cellphone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagome. I hear you will be going to the hot springs with lover−boy. On his birthday too, I sure hope you don't disappoint me."

"I—won't."

"Let's hope you can keep that promise. After all, if you can't do it, then I'll just get rid of the both of you."

Kagome heard the click and closed her eyes, **'he's not worth dying for.'**

* * *

><p>The ticking of the clock seemed louder than it normally did. Kagome could feel her hands begin to sweat. "I can do this..." she whispered to herself. Kagome heard a knock at her door, which snapped her out of her daze.<p>

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

She forced a smile on her face. "Yup, all packed and ready for take off."

InuYasha leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm so glad you're coming." He smiled and picked up her bags and they made there way down to their awaiting car.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes lit up, this place was amazing. It was very secluded; trees surround the entire place and the colorful autumn leaves made the place feel like something out of a picture book.<p>

"Wow" was all that she could muster.

InuYasha chuckled, "you like it?"

She nodded her head and just stared in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful place, she honestly didn't think such a place existed in such a sick and twisted world. She noticed the doors opening and out came these women in simple kimonos. They formed a line and bowed at her and InuYasha made their way inside the inn.

"Welcome back Takashi−sama. Everything is already taken care of and your room is right this way." The woman led the way and excused herself as we entered the room.

"This is really nice InuYasha…" she looked over at him and tilted her head to the side, "what?"

"You called me InuYasha… not InuYasha−sama or Takashi−sama—but InuYasha… that makes me really happy." He smiled widely and Kagome felt a ping run through her body.

'**God, it would have been better if I just made him hate me and then I killed him****—****'** Kagome's eyes lit up, **'that's it! I'll just make him hate me and it won't be so bad!'**

'_Do you honestly think that's gonna work? Like seriously?'_

'**Oh my god you again, I swear I'm having way too many conversations with you than I do with regular people.'**

'_Yeah, you should probably go see someone about that.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled back at InuYasha. "Well, I mean you are my… boyfriend now so it seemed like a good time to say it…" he hugged her and kissed her.

"I'm gonna go check with the staff about the arrangements for tonight, feel free to roam around an explore, I'll come meet up with you later." And with that he went off to find the manager of the place.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at half lit sky and found that the sky had turned a dark red fading into a violet color and sighed. It was if she had never planned on killing someone before. She looked at the black leather pants and tank top that she would normally wear when she prepared to kill someone and then looked over at the black and dark burgundy chiffon dress. The top fit her body perfectly while the bottom flowed seamlessly. The dress started out black from the top and then faded to the dark burgundy color, which to Kagome seemed to work since today was going to be a dark and bloody night. She heard a knock on the bathroom door and she yelled, "just a minute!" she hit the leather pants and tank underneath the dress and opened the door.<p>

"Uhm… hi?"

"Hi! I'm Sango, I'm not sure if InuYasha told you was coming, and by your surprised reaction I'm gonna not, but he said you might need some help with getting ready?"

"Oh, uhm, no… he didn't mention anything. But yeah, just give me a sec I'll put on my dress and we can start out form there? — I'm Kagome by the way."

"Nice to finally meet you Kagome."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you followed by advice InuYasha."<p>

"Technically Miroku, I'm still having a party, just at a different location."

"Yes, but… you agree it's different." He smiled cheekily.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "yeah sure, whatever."

"Ahem."

The two boys turned around and gawked at the two beautiful women in front of them.

"You're drooling Miroku." Said the very annoyed Sango.

Miroku cleared his throat, "so, you're the famous Kagome."

"Famous? No, I don't think that's me," she joked, **'infamous maybe, but hopefully you'll never find out.'**

"Alright Miroku, I'm gonna stop you right there before you start with my girlfriend." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"How are you liking it so far?"

Kagome had to laugh, "it's your birthday InuYasha, I should be asking _you_ that question."

He smiled, "I don't ask for much, honestly this whole party thing is I guess you could say tradition, but if I had to choose, I'd rather spend it with one person. Kagome looked up, but couldn't meet his eyes due to him staring at the ceiling, as if to avoid her gaze. Kagome looked back down and laid her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating a little fast, but slowly come back down to a normal rate. She closed her eyes and she remembered her mother.

* * *

><p>An 8 year old Kagome cried in a corner hoping nobody would see her and she flinched when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw her pale mother give her a soft smile, "I'm truly sorry baby. I'm really sorry." She pulled the little girl into her arms and sobbed hysterically. "My little girl, my beautiful baby girl. I'm so sorry." Kagome's tears stopped falling as she looked up at her mom.<p>

"Mama, please don't cry. I promise I won't cry anymore. I promise I won't make daddy anger anymore. Please mama." Her little hands touched her mother's tear−soaked face and smiled. "See? All better!" her mother cried more and her smile disappeared and changed into a confused one, "what's wrong mama?" she could feel her mother slightly shaking and then more violently, her cries became louder and louder, scaring the little girl. "MAMA!" she yelled as her mother collapsed onto the floor. She stared at her violently shaking mother and quickly ran to get help and the before she knew it, there were loud sirens and lights everywhere.

* * *

><p>"—ome? Kagome?"<p>

"Huh?" she looked up and noticed InuYasha staring at her.

"Are you okay? You went really silent there."

Kagome half smiled, "yeah, I think I just need some fresh air. I'll be right back okay?"

"Alright, well I'll be right here."

Kagome nodded and headed outside to the dimly lit wooden balcony. She closed the door wanting some piece and quiet and stared out into the horizon. The sky was clear of smog from the city and the stars were extremely bright. The full moon seemed so close to them she felt like it was pulling her in.

"Maybe it would just be better if I left." She said to no one in particular.

"Really? I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Kagome froze in her spot. That voice. There was no mistaking it. She turned her head slowly only catching a glimpse.

"Naraku."

**OKAY WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LIKE AND FAVORITE AND ALL THAT AMAZING EGO****BOOSTING GOODNESS! TILL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
